


Gegen die Einsamkeit

by Thoronris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Advent Calendar, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Masturbation in Bathroom, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoronris/pseuds/Thoronris
Summary: Wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätte er sein siebtes Schuljahr nicht wiederholt. Schon gar nicht, wenn auch Hermine Granger aus unerfindlichen Gründen wieder in Hogwarts auftaucht.Doch ein merkwürdiger Moment im Bad der Vertrauensschüler ändert alles.Können zwei ehemalige Feinde sich gegenseitig helfen, die Wunden des Krieges zu heilen? Oder ziehen sie sich nur gegenseitig in den pechschwarzen Abgrund?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Ein unerwarteter Moment im Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Wie jedes Jahr seit 2013 wird es in diesem Dezember jeden Tag bis Heilig Abend ein neues Kapitel geben - ein Adventskalender für alle meine geliebten Leser. Anders als in den Vorjahren und bei meinen anderen Dramione-Fanfictions wird diese hier Erwachseneninhalt einschließen - also Sex. 
> 
> Hermine und Draco sind beide inzwischen erwachsen und beide mussten im Krieg schneller erwachsen werden als die meisten anderen Menschen. In ihrer Geschichte dieses Mal geht es also natürlich auch um erwachsene Themen. Neben sexuellen Handlungen greife ich aber auch psychische Probleme, insbesondere PTSD auf. Falls euch diese Dinge triggern, lest die Geschichte nicht. Wenn ihr beim Lesen merkt, dass ihr getriggert werdet, brecht ab. Nichts ist es wert, diese furchteinflößenden Emotionen zu spüren, die durch Trigger ausgelöst werden können. Passt auf euch auf und seid verantwortungsvoll. Wenn eine Geschichte, egal ob meine oder eine andere, in euch negative Dinge auslöst, brecht ab. Das macht euch nicht schwach oder klein oder zu Versagern, ganz im Gegenteil: Es macht euch zu erwachsenen, liebevollen, fürsorglichen Menschen, die sich rundum akzeptieren. Habt euch selbst lieb, gerade auch zur Weihnachtszeit.
> 
> Ich freue mich, jeden Tag von euch zu lesen.
> 
> Eure Julia aka Thoronris

Draco wusste, dass er gerade im Begriff war, etwas sehr, sehr Falsches zu tun. Schon alleine, dass er hier war, brach alle Regeln. Er war kein Vertrauensschüler, also hatte er in diesem Bad nichts verloren. Es war weit nach zehn Uhr abends, also hatte er nichts außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums zu suchen. Das alles war schon schwerwiegend genug. 

Doch die wichtigste Regel würde er erst brechen, wenn er diese Tür öffnete. Betrete niemals das Bad, wenn du Klamotten anderer Schüler in der Umkleide findest. Nur durch diese Regel war es möglich, das Bad der Vertrauensschüler gemeinschaftlich zu nutzen. 

Normalerweise würde er sich an diese Regel halten, immerhin hatten die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin schon selbst eine gebrochen, indem sie ihm das Passwort verraten hatten. Er würde ihnen diese Freundlichkeit nicht heimzahlen, indem er die Regeln brach und von anderen beim Spannen erwischt wurde - zumindest theoretisch. 

Sein erster Instinkt, als er den kleinen Haufen Kleidung gesehen hatte, war es entsprechend auch gewesen, wieder umzukehren. 

Aber dann war sein Blick an dem Handtuch mit den eingestickten Buchstaben HG hängen geblieben. 

Offensichtlich hatte Granger ihren Status als Kriegsheldin ausgenutzt, um unerlaubterweise an das Passwort für das Bad zu kommen. Denn Vertrauensschülerin war sie in diesem Jahr nicht. Wie er holte sie das siebte Jahr nach und war somit nicht für diese Position oder die des Schulsprechers in Frage gekommen.

Wie festgefroren starrte Draco auf die Milchglastür, die die Umkleide von dem eigentlichen Bad trennte. Es war dunkel auf der anderen Seite - offensichtlich hatte Granger nur das eine kleine Licht direkt über dem Becken angemacht. Alles in ihm schrie danach, umzudrehen und sich auf leisen Sohlen wieder davon zu stehlen. 

Tief holte Draco Luft. Dann, mit neu gewonnener Entschlossenheit, griff er nach der Klinke und bewegte sie so leise wie möglich nach unten. Geräuschlos öffnete sich die Tür eine Spalt. Langsam ließ Draco den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. 

Wärme, feuchte Luft kroch durch den Spalt. Er musste schnell hindurch schlüpfen, ehe Granger durch einen kühlen Luftzug bemerkte, dass die Tür aufgegangen war. Ebenso leise wie zuvor öffnete Draco die Glastür gerade soweit, dass er hindurch passte, dann schloss er sie wieder hinter sich. 

Geduckt lehnte er sich an die kleine Mauer, die als zusätzlicher Sichtschutz zwischen der Tür und dem großen Becken lag. Sie war nur etwa einen Meter hoch, doch das genügte, um seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen. 

Heiß und schwer lag die feuchte Luft im Raum. Nur ein ganz leises Plätschern deutete daraufhin, dass überhaupt jemand im Becken lag. Nicht einmal Musik füllte die Stille. Nur das Plätschern der sanften Wellen. 

Und ein leises Seufzen. 

Draco erstarrte. Er kannte diesen Ton. Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war unmöglich. Vermutlich hatte sie nur geseufzt, weil sie das Bad so genoss. Er wusste selbst, wie wohltuend es war, statt einer einfachen Dusche ein richtiges Bad hier in dem großen Becken zu nehmen.

Ein weiteres Seufzen erklang. 

Mit einem Mal wurde Draco sich bewusst, wie heiß es hier war. Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn. Er hatte Granger nur einen Streich spielen wollen. Nicht mehr. Nur erschrecken und sie zur Rede stellen wollen, was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Das war alles, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte. Er hatte nicht ihre Privatsphäre so sehr verletzen wollen. So verdorben war er nicht, selbst wenn es um Granger ging.

Wieder vernahm er ein Seufzen, lauter diesmal.

Er sollte einfach wieder gehen. Er hatte hier nichts verloren. Er benahm sich schäbig, überhaupt hier zu hocken und zuzuhören. Hart presste er seine Kiefer aufeinander. Alles an dieser Situation war falsch. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er vorhatte, beugte Draco sich vor und spähte in Richtung des Beckens. 

Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt lag Hermine Granger im flachen Wasser, umgeben von dichtem Schaum, den Kopf auf dem Beckenrand abgelegt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und der Lichtstrahl der kleinen Lampe war gerade hell genug, dass Draco sehen konnte, dass sie ihre Augenbrauen angestrengt verzogen hatte. 

Sie bewegte sich leicht im Wasser und sandte damit kleine Wellen über die Oberfläche, die schnell vom Schaum verschluckt wurden. 

Innerlich fluchend zog Draco seinen Kopf zurück. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an die Mauer. Es war unzweifelhaft, was sie dort gerade tat. Hitze stieg in ihm hoch. Eine andere Körperregion machte sich auf unerwünschte Weise bemerkbar.

Ein Seufzen, das schon eher einem Stöhnen glich, erklang. Das Plätschern wurde lauter, schneller. 

Plötzlich wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass seine Atmung viel zu schnell ging. Entsetzt über sich selbst presste er beide Hände über seinen Mund, um jeden Laut zu ersticken. Und um zu verhindern, dass seine Hände zu einem anderen Körperteil wanderten, das nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrie. 

Er sollte wirklich gehen. Was er hier tat, war falsch. Er verletzte Granger Intimsphäre. Wenn die Situation umgekehrt wäre, wäre er außer sich vor Wut. Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wie festgefroren verharrte er an derselben Stelle. 

Grangers Laute wurden höher, verzweifelter. Schamesröte trat Draco in die Wangen. Er verabscheue sich selbst dafür, dass er hier im Dunkeln saß und zuhörte. In seinen Gedanken tauchte immer wieder das Bild von Grangers Gesicht auf, von ihr im Becken - aber ohne Schaum. 

„Draco…“

Es war beinahe nur ein Hauchen. Eine Hitzewelle raste durch seinen Körper. Hatte er sich verhört? Sie konnte ihn nicht gesehen haben. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er hier war. 

„Draco!“ 

Ihr leiser Schrei, gefolgt von einem langen, tiefen Stöhnen, versetzte ihm den Todesstoß. Er musste hier weg, sofort. Es war egal, ob sie ihn jetzt hörte. 

Panisch sprang er auf, öffnete die Tür und zog sie unter Aufbringung seiner letzten Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu. Dann gab es kein Halten mehr. 

Als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her, sprintet Draco aus dem Bad, durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses, hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.


	2. Eine überraschende Wendung

**Wenige Monate zuvor.**

Kalter Schweiß rann Hermines Rücken hinunter, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. Ihre Beine brannten, ihre Lunge brannte, ihr Kopf pochte. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie danach, dass sie eine Pause einlegte. Sich nur ganz kurz an die Wand lehnte, die Augen schloss und neue Kraft schöpfte. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie musste Harry finden.

Sie hatte sich von Ron getrennt, um nach Harry zu suchen. Im ganzen Schloss tobte die Schlacht, überall waren Todesser und Ordensmitglieder in Duelle verwickelt. Sie selbst hatte sich von den Kämpfen entfernt, um in den oberen Etagen nach Harry zu suchen, doch ohne Erfolg. Es war sowieso viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er sich irgendwo auf den Ländereien aufhielt. Und so rannte sie die Gänge entlang und Treppen hinunter, um wieder zu Ron zu finden.

Sie war froh, dass keine Menschenseele sich hier oben aufhielt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie gerade auch nur einen Fluch zaubern konnte. Sie war so erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die vielen Wochen auf der Flucht steckten ihr in den Knochen, und sie war heute schon viel zu lange wach.

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete sie die lange Treppen zum zweiten Stock hinunter. Ausruhen konnte sie sich immer noch, wenn alles vorbei war. Jetzt zählte nur, Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu besiegen.

Sie trat ins Leere.

Bevor sie richtig realisieren konnte, was geschah, kippte sie haltlos vorne über. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihren Sturz mit den Händen abzufangen, doch auf der kalten Steintreppe gab es nichts, um sich festzuhalten. Hart schlug sie auf und überschlug sich von ihrem eigenen Schwung, bis sie die letzten Stufen hinuntergerollt war.

Ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand, als sie mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Alle Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst, so dass sie nicht einmal schreien konnte vor Schmerz. Für einen Moment lang sie auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen, und kämpfte darum, einfach nur weiter zu atmen. Dann machte sich ein dumpfes Pochen in ihrem Knöchel bemerkbar und Hermine ging auf, dass sie in ihrer Eile umgeknickt sein musste.

Innerlich fluchend öffnete sie die Augen – und starrte direkt in das bleiche Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper verhärtete sich. Malfoy stand vor ihr, seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war unlesbar, eine Maske aus Eis. Hektisch suchte sie mit den Augen den Boden nach ihrem eigenen Stab ab. Er war nicht weit entfernt. Im Gegenteil, er lag direkt neben Malfoys Fuß.

Hermine versuchte, mit ihrer Hand danach zu greifen, doch er war schneller. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war er einen Schritt zur Seite getreten und hielt ihren Stab nun unter seinem Fuß gefangen. Noch immer hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Malfoy“, fing Hermine langsam an, doch sofort brach sie wieder ab. Was gab es zu sagen? Er hatte Schuld an Dumbledores Tod. Auch, wenn er sie nicht verraten hatte, als sie in seinem Haus gefangen gehalten worden waren, seine übrigen Taten sprachen Bände.

Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Vielleicht, wenn sie schnell war, konnte sie sich zur Seite rollen und aufspringen, ehe er sie mit einem Fluch treffen konnte? Aber selbst wenn ihr das gelang, sie würde niemals vor ihm weglaufen können. Nicht mit einem verletzten Knöchel.

„Malfoy, bitte“, versuchte sie es erneut. „Du musst nicht … niemand würde wissen …“

„Niemand würde wissen, dass ich dich umgebracht habe?“

Die eisige Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ Hermine zusammenzucken. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mitschüler, ein Junge in ihrem Alter, über ihr stand und bereit war, sie zu töten. Sie konnte das einfach nicht glauben.

„Wenn du mich laufen lässt“, setzte sie flehend an, „das würde niemand wissen. Keiner ist hier. Bitte. Malfoy … ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Und Harry und Ron. Aber … willst du wirklich zum Mörder werden?“

Ein hässliches Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht: „In euren Augen bin ich doch schon längst ein Mörder.“

Eindrücklich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Nein! Nein, das bist du nicht! Wir wissen alle, dass Snape und nicht du den Todesfluch gesprochen hat!“

Schwer atmend starrte sie zu ihm hoch. Sie war sich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sie vor Malfoy auf dem Boden lag, ohne ihren Stab, erschöpft und verletzt. Was auch immer seine Intentionen waren, sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten können. Sie spürte, wie Todesangst an ihrem Bewusstsein nagte, doch sie zwang sich, dem nicht nachzugeben. Sie hatte sich schon aus anderen Situationen rausreden können. Sie würde nicht aufgeben.

Blinzelnd bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy den Gang auf und ab schaute. Vergewisserte er sich, ob wirklich niemand da war? Wollte er sie ohne Zeugen töten?

Plötzlich ging er neben ihr in die Hocke, den Stab noch in der Hand, aber nicht mehr auf sie gerichtet. Die eiskalte Maske in seinem Gesicht war erschöpfter Resignation gewichen.

Vorsichtig richtete Hermine sich auf. Draco hatte sich zwischen ihr und ihrem Stab positioniert, so dass sie noch immer nicht außer Gefahr war, doch er schien nicht mehr so feinselig wie noch eine Sekunde zuvor.

„Kannst du dich selbst heilen?“

Die Worte kamen so leise, dass Hermine sie beinahe nicht gehört hätte. Für einen Moment starrte sie den blonden Jungen vor ihr sprachlos an, dann nickte sie rasch.

Noch ehe sie mehr sagen konnte, hatte Malfoy sich wieder aufgerichtet. Er trat betont einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie endlich nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch, doch seine Miene hatte sich schon wieder verschlossen. Sie verstand nicht, was in ihm vorging, doch sie spürte, dass er ihr keinen Schaden zufügen wollte.

„Ich werde mich jetzt umdrehen und langsam den Gang entlang weggehen.“

Er betonte jedes Wort und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen, nachdem er den Satz beendet hatte. Dann, wieder ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, tat er, was er angekündigt hatte: Er drehte sich um, den Zauberstab noch immer bereit in einer Hand, und ging. Er ging einfach weg, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Und schaute nicht zurück.

Hermines Blick fiel auf ihren eigenen Stab, den sie endlich wieder in der Hand hielt. Es wäre vermutlich klüger, ihn auszuschalten. Immerhin stand er trotz allem auf der Seite der Todesser.

Doch sie tat es nicht.


	3. Zurück in Hogwarts

Draco hatte sich darauf eingestellt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, einfach so wieder in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Zu viel war passiert, zu wenig war allgemein bekannt. Seine Eltern waren freigesprochen worden, insbesondere aufgrund der lebensmüden Tat seiner Mutter, doch sie unterlagen vorläufig strengen Auflagen und mussten regelmäßig Ministeriumsangestellte in ihrem Anwesen dulden.

Seufzend lehnte er sich auf dem großen Ledersofa zurück und schloss die Augen.

Er selbst hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er war erwachsen, er hatte sieben Jahre Schule hinter sich. Dass das letzte Jahr nicht abgeschlossen war und die Qualität des Unterrichts sehr gelitten hatte, war ihm egal. Er wollte sich nicht den Blicken seiner Mitschüler aussetzen, die nicht wussten, was wirklich geschehen war. Doch seine Eltern und das Ministerium hatten es sehr deutlich gemacht: Wenn er für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und sich dort gut führte, so würde man ihn mit offenen Armen in der Zauberergesellschaft als arbeitendes Mitglied empfangen.

Es war Teil seiner Strafe dafür, an Dumbledores Tod Schuld zu tragen. Ganz egal, welche oberflächlichen Gründe das Ministerium und die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönixes anführten, Draco wusste, dass es in Wirklichkeit nur darum ging, ihm nachträglich alles heimzuzahlen.

Es hatte schon im Zug angefangen. Die entsetzten Blicke und das nicht gerade leise Gemurmel über seine bloße Anwesenheit waren kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Als wäre er Abschaum. Als gehörte er dort nicht hin. 

Er war froh, dass Blaise und Theo sich ihm angeschlossen hatten. Sie waren nicht gezwungen worden, das Jahr zu wiederholen. Sie waren freiwillig hier. Sie betonten, dass sie einfach nur richtig auf den Arbeitsmarkt vorbereitet werden wollten, jetzt, da ihr Familienvermögen durch den Krieg deutlich geschrumpft war.

Draco vermutete insgeheim, dass sie ihm beiseite stehen wollten.

Doch da sie nichts dazu sagten, sagte er auch nichts. Schlangen waren loyal, aber sie sprachen nicht über Gefühle. Draco hoffte, dass dieselbe Loyalität, die er für seine beiden besten Freunde empfand, auch auf die übrigen Slytherin-Schüler in diesem Jahr zutraf. Er wusste, die Schüler der anderen Häuser würden ihm das Leben schwermachen, doch damit kam er zurecht, solange er im Gemeinschaftsraum Ruhe finden konnte.

Bisher hatte keiner der jüngeren Schüler etwas zu ihm gesagt, aber das Schuljahr war auch noch jung. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, sich zumindest mit den Vertrauensschülern aus dem fünften Jahr anzufreunden. 

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Gruppe hochmotivierter Schüler, die an einem der Tische saß und gemeinsam Hausaufgaben erledigte. Die erste Woche war noch nicht rum, und so waren die meisten anderen noch eifrig bei der Sache. Er blickte zurück in die Flammen des Kamins. Er konnte diese Motivation nicht teilen. Er wusste, dass er gute Noten produzieren sollte, aber in Wirklichkeit war er nur als Strafe hier.

Die Blicke, die er jeden Tag in der Großen Halle ertragen musste, sprachen Bände. Insbesondere die Schüler aus Gryffindor machten keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie ihn am liebsten umbringen würden, wenn sie damit davonkommen könnten. Seit er das erste leise Gespräch belauscht hatte, in dem jüngere Schüler überlegt hatten, ihn ganz zufällig eine Treppe hinunter stürzen zu lassen, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum nur noch in Begleitung von Theodore oder Blaise.

Dass ausgerechnet Granger als einzige von den Gryffindors zurückgekehrt war, setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. Die meisten Siebtklässler des letzten Jahres aus Gryffindor waren zu Kriegshelden erklärt worden und hatten direkt Angebote vom Ministerium, Gringotts oder St. Mungos erhalten. Alle hatten die Angebote angenommen.

Nur Granger nicht.

Sie stolzierte schwer bepackt mit Büchern durch die Gänge, entweder alleine oder in Begleitung von der jüngsten Weasley, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre, dass sie wieder hier war.

Als er ihr im Zug über den Weg gelaufen war, wäre er am liebsten wieder ausgestiegen, egal, welche Auflagen das Ministerium für ihn hatte. Sie hingegen hatte ihn angelächelt und gegrüßt und war dann an ihm vorbeigegangen, als ob nichts weiter dabei wäre.

„Na, was für trübe Gedanken brütest du jetzt schon wieder aus?“

Überrascht schaute Draco zur Seite. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Blaise sich neben ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Ein spöttisches Grinsen lag auf den Lippen seines schwarzhaarigen Freundes, doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Sorge sprach aus seinem Blick.

„Ich hab nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie merkwürdig es ist, dass Granger wieder hier ist“, erklärte er, darum bemüht, seinen Tonfall locker und entspannt klingen zu lassen.

Nickend rieb Blaise sich über sein Kinn. „Ja, seltsam, oder? Ich wette, sie wurde genauso mit Angeboten überschwemmt wie die anderen.“

„Jeder will doch bestimmt die beste Freundin von Potter, die zudem noch Muggelgeborene ist, in den eigenen Reihen wissen“, nahm Draco den Faden auf. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, ihm war die Sache mehr als suspekt.

„Man könnte meinen, ihr zwei habt keine Ahnung, wie Granger tickt“, mischte sich Theo ein, der plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, die Hände auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas abgestützt.

„Woher sollen wir denn irgendetwas über sie wissen?“, schoss Blaise direkt zurück. „Woher willst du etwas wissen?“

Theo ließ sich nicht auf die Provokation ein, sondern rollte stattdessen dramatisch mit den Augen. „Hermine Granger, die oft als das Hirn des Goldenen Trios bezeichnet wird. Hermine Granger, die überall Bestnoten hat. Hermine Granger, die mehr Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringt, als jeder andere von uns. Hermine Granger, die immer noch eine Frage hat, egal wie oft Snape ihr den Mund verboten hat.“

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!“ Draco wedelte mit beiden Händen durch die Luft. „Ich glaube, wir haben’s verstanden. Sie will ernsthaft noch mehr lernen.“

„Bingo“, bestätigte Theo, während er um das Sofa herum ging und sich auf der anderen Seite von Draco fallen ließ. „Ich hab gestern direkt gefragt und das war ihre Antwort.“

„Seit wann bist du mit der so dicke?“, kam es misstrauisch von Blaise.

„Seit gar nicht“, erwiderte Theo trocken. „Sie war alleine in der Bibliothek, als ich gestern nach einem Buch gesucht habe. Da hab ich einfach gefragt, weil ich neugierig war. Und im Gegensatz zu euch zweien“, er schaute betont zwischen Draco und Blaise hin und her, „bin ich kein Fan von Klatsch und Tratsch, also frage ich andere, wenn ich etwas wissen will.“

„Du bist über den Sommer ja noch anstrengender geworden!“, beschwerte sich Blaise, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Komm von deinem hohen Ross runter.“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Draco grinsen. Blaise und Theo waren immer damit beschäftigt, den anderen zu provozieren, aber wenn man ihnen vorschlug, sich einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, wurden sie erst recht wütend. Zumindest wurde so sein Alltag nie langweilig.


	4. Endlich alleine

Harrys Umhang eng um sich geschlungen hastete Hermine die Gänge entlang. Sie spürte, wie das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, und konnte nicht anders, als sich über sich selbst zu wundern.

Da war sie monatelang in einem Zelt in einem kalten Wald unterwegs gewesen, immer auf der Flucht vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Da hatte sie Folter von Bellatrix Lestrange überstanden, einen hässlichen Fluch von Dolohow, diverse fiese Zauber während der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Sie hatte Dinge gesehen und getan, die sie am liebsten vergessen würde.

Und trotzdem war sie angespannt und nervös, weil sie nach zehn Uhr abends alleine durch da Schloss wanderte. Sie hatte Angst, erwischt zu werden, Nachsitzen zu müssen oder Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen. Als wäre sie immer noch die schüchterne Erstklässlerin von vor vielen Jahren.

Sie hatte es lange vor sich hergeschoben, aber jetzt, drei Wochen nach Start des Schuljahrs, ließ es sich einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnung hatte man ihr kein Einzelschlafzimmer zugewiesen. Sie musste sich wie alle anderen auch einen Raum mit drei anderen Schülerinnen teilen. Immerhin war Ginny eine davon, das wertete die Lage auf. Trotzdem blieb es ein unumstößlicher Fakt, dass es dort keine Privatsphäre für sie gab.

Sicher, sie konnte einen Muffliato über die Vorhänge legen, aber sie konnte niemals wirklich sicher sein, dass nicht irgendeine zu neugierige Hexe ohne zu fragen die Vorhänge öffnete. Ginny hatte das dieses Jahr nicht nur einmal getan.

Die Duschen ließen sich zwar abschließen, aber sie waren nun wirklich kein schöner Ort zum Entspannen. Wie in den Jahren vorher auch versuchte Hermine, die Zeit, die sie zum Duschen und Zähneputzen brauchte, so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

Und so hatte sie sich von Ginny, die dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin war, das Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler geben lassen. Die Schulleitung hätte in Hermines Augen kaum eine ungeeignetere Schülerin für dieses Amt finden können, aber sie gönnte es Ginny von Herzen. Dass sie stets zu Streichen aufgelegt war und oft auch mal beide Augen zudrückte oder wegsah, wenn sie mitbekam, dass andere Schüler harmlose Streiche ausheckten, war vermutlich nicht im Sinne des Amtes. Aber es war menschlich und die anderen Schüler aus Gryffindor liebten Ginny dafür.

Etwas außer Atem kam sie endlich vor dem Eingang zum Vertrauensschülerbad an. Kurz schaute sie noch den Gang hoch und runter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass kein Professor sie auf ihrem unerlaubten Trip bemerkte, dann schlüpfte sie durch die mächtige Tür.

Kaum war sie in Sicherheit, ließ sie den Umhang fallen. Sie war schon immer kein Freund davon gewesen, sich en Stoff auch über den Kopf ziehen zu müssen. Erleichtert atmete sie tief durch, während sie ihr eigene Handtuch an einen der Haken hängte.

Sie ließ sich auf eine der Bänke in der Umkleidekabine sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Start des Schuljahres war sie wirklich alleine und ungestört. Sie genoss die Stille um sie herum, das gedimmte Licht der Kerzen, die sich von alleine entzündet hatten, als sie eingetreten war. Es roch ganz leicht noch nach dem Badezusatz, der zuletzt hier verwendet worden war. Eine angenehme Mischung aus der Frische des Ginkos und der Süße von Magnolien.

Langsam begann sie, die Köpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Anspannung zurückkehrte. Bis jetzt hatte sie tunlichst vermieden, darüber nachzudenken, warum sie eigentlich unbedingt die Ungestörtheit des Bades gesucht hatte. Obwohl niemand anderes anwesend war, stieg Schamesröte in ihre Wangen. Als sie die Bluse abstreifte, kicherte Hermine unwillkürlich.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Draco. Seit dem kurzen Moment während der Schlacht hatte sie ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf verbannen können. Immer wieder stiegen ungebetene Bilder in ihr hoch. Draco, wie er über ihr stand und arrogant grinsend auf sie herabschaute. Draco, wie er sich über sie beugte und mit beiden Händen nach ihrem verletzten Knöchel griff. Wie er sie intensiv ansah, während seine Hände langsam höher wanderten. Wie er ihr zuflüsterte, dass alles gut werden würde. Dass er sie beschützen würde.

Heiße Erregung durchströmte Hermine. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich so schnell sie konnte aus ihrem Rock und ihrer Unterwäsche schälte. Außer dem kurzen Gruß im Zug hatte sie in den vergangenen Wochen kein Wort mit Draco gewechselt. Und so hatte ihre Fantasie angefangen, den echten Draco durch einen anderen Draco zu ersetzen. Einen Draco, der sie begehrte. Der herrlich arrogant und unfassbar sanft zugleich war.

Mit langsamen Schritten näherte Hermine sich dem großen Becken und ging vor den vielen Armaturen in die Hocke. Sorgsam studierte sie all die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, ehe sie sich entscheiden konnte, wonach ihr der Sinn stand. Sie drehte das Wasser auf und dann einen Hahn daneben, aus dem dichter, weißer Schaum quoll. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann hatte sich das Becken mit heißem, schaumigen Wasser gefüllt. Sie schraubte beide Hähne wieder zu.

Vorsichtig hielt sie erst einen Fuß in das heiße Wasser und dann, nachdem sie die Temperatur für gerade so aushaltbar befunden hatte, ließ sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper hineingleiten. Ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Die Anspannung wich aus ihren Muskeln und ließ nur die leichte Erregung, die ihre eigenen Gedanken hervorgerufen hatte, zurück.

Sie schwamm eine Runde, dann zog sie sich zum Beckenrand an der Stelle, wo das Wasser flach genug war, dass sie sich hinlegen konnte, ohne sich über Wasser halten zu müssen. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und gab sich ganz den sinnlichen Wahrnehmungen hin. Das heiße Wasser, das sachte ihre Arme und Beine umspülte. Der Schaum, der ganz leise um sie herum knisterte. Der warme, angenehm harte Beckenboden. Ihre Haare, die von den kleinen Wellen, die über den Beckenrand schwappten, sanft hin und her bewegt wurden.

Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Draco.

Und ihre Finger fanden wie von alleine ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine.


	5. Ungebetene Gedanken

Mit klopfendem Herzen lag Draco im Bett. Adrenalin raste durch seine Adern, während er sich verzweifelt darum bemühte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

War das gerade wirklich geschehen?

Hatte er das wirklich gehört?

Hatte Hermine Granger gerade wirklich … seinen Namen gestöhnt?

Fluchend rollte er sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Er hatte oft genug gehört, wie Mädchen seinen Namen stöhnten. Er mochte das. Wenn er mit Pansy in einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer unterwegs war oder Tracey ihm zum See gefolgt war. Es war Beweis dafür, dass sie es ebenso genossen wie er. Es machte Sex zu einer berauschenden Erfahrung, wenn seine Partnerin sich so darin verlor, dass das einzige Wort, das sie noch rausbrachte, sein Name war.

Granger hatte seinen Namen ganz ohne sein Zutun gestöhnt.

Ein Teil von ihm fand das abstoßend. Dass ausgerechnet sie ihn in ihrer Fantasie zu solchen Zwecken missbrauchte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Kein Stück. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu.

Aber trotzdem war ein viel größerer Teil gerade damit beschäftigt, das Szenario zu verändern. Bilder von ihr schwammen durch seine Gedanken. Unter ihm, die Augen geschlossen und genauso verzweifelt wie im Bad. Ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. Ihr Mund offen, unfähig, mehr als Seufzen und Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Ihre Schenkel fest um ihn geschlungen. Und dann, auf ihrem Höhepunkt, seufzt sie seinen Namen direkt in sein Ohr. Zufrieden, gierig, verlockend.

Fluchend setzte Draco sich im Bett auf. Er war froh, dass Blaise und Theo schon tief und fest schliefen um diese Uhrzeit. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren neugierige Fragen.

Wie sollte er Granger morgen unter die Augen treten?

Zum Glück war jetzt Wochenende und er konnte ihr aus dem Weg gehen, ohne dass es auffiel. Er sah sie außerhalb des Unterrichts sowieso nicht. Außer im Zug hatte er dieses Schuljahr noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Es gab keinen Grund, das jetzt zu ändern.

* * *

„Deine Miene macht dem Blutigen Baron alle Ehre“, grüßte Blaise ihn am Samstagmorgen mit übertriebener Fröhlichkeit. „Schlechte Nacht?“

Draco machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, von seinem Kaffee aufzuschauen, während sein angeblich bester Freund gegenüber von ihm an der Tafel Platz nahm. Erstens ließ er sich selten auf die Provokationen von Blaise ein, und zweitens gab es dieses Mal wirklich nichts, was er hätte erklären können. Oder wollen.

„Komm schon, Blaise“, meldete sich stattdessen Theo neben ihm zu Wort, „Hab Mitleid mit dem armen Jungen. Er ist vermutlich einfach noch nicht darüber hinweg, Granger wieder für ein Jahr sehen zu müssen.“

Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem heißen Kaffee und beinahe hätte er die Tasse einfach losgelassen. Fluchend wischte er sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund, während den Kaffee zurück auf den Tisch stellte, wo sich sofort ein brauner Rand auf der weißen Tischdecke bildete.

„Hat er etwa ins Schwarze getroffen?“, erkundigte Blaise sich lachend. „Was, warst du so eingenommen von Gedanken an Granger, dass du die ganze Nacht wachgelegen hast?“

Theo, der ein wenig schuldbewusst dreinschaute, bot Draco eine weitere Serviette an, um den verunglückten Kaffee von seiner Hose zu wischen. Kopfschüttelnden rieb er über seinen Schenkel, doch er ahnte, dass er die Hose nach dem Frühstück würde wechseln müssen. Der tiefschwarze Kaffee wäre auf seiner grauen Hose definitiv sichtbar.

„Ich hab mir nur den Mund am heißen Kaffee verbrannt“, sagte er scharf. „Das hatte gar nichts mit Theos dämlicher Aussage zu tun. Als ob mein Leben sich um Granger drehen würde.“

Er sah, wie sich seine beiden besten Freunde einen Blick zuwarfen, doch er war nicht gewillt, näher auf das Thema einzugehen. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, waren neugierige und wohlmeinende Freunde, die ihm am Ende doch noch die Wahrheit entlocken konnten. Er hatte heute Morgen sowieso beschlossen, den Vorfall aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streifen und nie wieder dran zu denken.

* * *

Doch natürlich hatte das Universum andere Pläne. Auf seinem Weg in die Bibliothek hatte er keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass das der Lieblingsort von Hermine Granger war. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er dort ungestört von seinen Freunden und anderen Schülern nachdenken konnte, während er so tat, als würde er lernen.

Natürlich saß sie ausgerechnet an dem Tisch, der am besten versteckt hinten zwischen den Regalreihen stand. Draco bevorzugte diesen Tisch, weil er am ehesten unentdeckt bleiben konnte. Saß Granger nicht sonst immer weiter vorne, wo jeder sehen konnte, wie strebsam sie war? Wieso vergrub sie sich ausgerechnet heute so weit hinten?

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

Schlagartig wurde Draco sich bewusst, dass er wie angewurzelt dastand und sie angestarrt hatte. Er kämpfte dagegen an, rot zu werden, doch als er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihre Augen schaute, war er verloren. Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht strömten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, ein wilder mix aus echten Bildern und verbotenen Fantasien.

Er spürte, wie die Hitze ihm in die Wangen schoss. Verzweifelt suchte er nach irgendetwas, was ihn berechtigterweise ablenken könnte, damit er sie nicht länger ansehen musste. Ohne richtig zu sehen, was vor ihm war, trat er auf eines der Regale zu und wendete Granger damit den Rücken zu.

„Ich suche hier nur ein Buch“, presste er mühsam hervor. „Kein Grund, mich mit deiner Hilfsbereitschaft zu belästigen.“

Er hörte, wie sie hinter ihm ein Geräusch von sich gab, eine Mischung aus genervtem Stöhnen und unterdrücktem Fluch. Draco versuchte, sich auf die Titel auf den Buchrücken vor sich zu konzentrieren, doch es schien, als wollte sein Körper ihn betrügen. Alle Sinne waren auf die zierliche weibliche Person in seinem Rücken gerichtet. Er konnte hören, wie sie auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, wie sie immer mal ein einzelnes Wort niederschrieb und dann eine Seite in einem der vor ihr liegenden Bücher umblätterte. Er meinte, die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren zu können, doch das war natürlich Unsinn.

„Ich will dich nicht unnötig belästigen“, hörte er sie kurz darauf leise sagen, „aber vielleicht sagst du mir einfach, was du suchst? Du scheinst es nicht zu finden und ehrlich gesagt, du störst meine Konzentration.“

Er störte ihre Konzentration? Gestern Nacht noch hatte sie ungeahnte Fantasien über ihn ausgelebt, und heute wagte sie es, ihn so abweisend zu behandeln? Draco spürte, wie kalte Wut in ihm hochstieg.

„Weißt du was?“ Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um, stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch und beugte sich über sie, seine Hände auf der Tischplatte abgestützt. „Du kannst deine arrogante Attitüde sein lassen. Du musst hier keinem von uns etwas vormachen.“

Er sah, wie Granger empört den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er ließ ihr keine Zeit dazu. Schwungvoll stieß er sich vom Tisch ab, wandte sich um und ging mit langen Schritten davon.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gestern Nacht darüber nachgedacht, ob sie vielleicht inzwischen anders über ihn dachte. Ob ihr freundlicher Gruß im Zug darauf hindeutete, dass sie ihm vergeben hatte. Ob die Tatsache, dass er ihr während der Schlacht keinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, ihre Einstellung zu ihm verändert hatte. Als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte, hatte er kurz wirklich gedacht, dass sie ihn nicht länger ablehnte.

Aber offensichtlich dachte sie immer noch genauso wie vorher über ihn. Als Fantasie war er gut genug, aber für auch nur ein freundliches Wort offensichtlich nicht.

Hasserfüllt stapfte er die Stufen Richtung Kerker hinunter. Er würde keinen weiteren Gedanken an diese Frau verschwenden.


	6. Tiefsitzende Einsamkeit

Leer starrte Hermine durch das Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers hinaus. Die Sonne schien und ein eisig kalter Herbstwind wehte, es war ein perfekter Herbsttag. Unten vor dem Schloss schlenderte eine Gruppe von Gryffindor-Schülerinnen lachend den Pfad nach Hogsmeade hinunter. In der Mitte strahlte das rote Haar von Ginny, die umgeben von ihren besten Freundinnen war.

Seufzend drehte Hermine sich um. Ginny hatte ihr mehr als einmal angeboten, dass sie mit runter ins Dorf kommen konnte, doch sie hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Sie gehörte nicht dazu. Sie würde die Gruppe stören und ihnen den Spaß verderben. Natürlich hatte Ginny ihr gesagt, dass das Blödsinn war, doch Hermine wusste es besser.

Es war nicht nur, dass sie ein Jahr älter war als die anderen, oder dass sie nicht die vorigen sechs Jahre zusammen in einem Jahrgang verbracht hatte. Das hätte sich mit der Zeit sicher rausgewachsen.

Sie war Hermine Granger.

Ginny mochte es nicht sehen, weil sie selbst ganz nah dran war, aber Hermine spürte es nur zu deutlich: Dieser merkwürdige Respekt, den die anderen ihr entgegenbrachte. Die Zeitungen hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, sie und Ron und Harry als Kriegshelden darzustellen. Kaum ein Tag war seit Ende des Krieges vergangen, an dem sie nicht ihr Bild in der Zeitung gesehen hatte. Das hatte offensichtlich Eindruck bei den anderen hinterlassen, die sie kaum kannten.

Sie sprachen mit ihr, das war nicht das Problem. Doch entweder waren sie übermäßig daran interessiert, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, oder sie waren mehr als zurückhaltend und konnten ihr kaum in die Augen sehen. Auch nach mehreren Wochen hatte sich das nicht geändert. Es machte jede Interaktion, die nicht zwischen ihr und Ginny ablief, anstrengend.

Sie unterhielt sich inzwischen sogar gerne mit Luna, obwohl auch diese Gespräche oft seltsam waren.

Je länger sie hier war, umso einsamer fühlte sie sich. Ihr war nie richtig bewusst gewesen, wie sehr Ron und Harry Teil von Hogwarts für sie waren. Ohne ihre beiden besten Freunde war das Schloss einfach leer. Selbst sie konnte nicht in jeder freien Minute lernen, und je mehr ihr bewusstwurde, dass sie hier einfach nicht dazu gehörte, umso mehr fühlte sie sich einfach nur leer.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie unwillkürlich hatte lächeln müssen, als sie Malfoy im Zug über den Weg gelaufen war. Ein bekanntes, vertrautes Gesicht, das ihr das Gefühl gab, ein ganz normales Schuljahr stand bevor. Auch wenn sie stets Feinde gewesen waren, hatte es ihr Mut gemacht, ihn zu sehen.

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sie sich vom Fensterbrett und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu ihrem Himmelbett. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sie sich rückwärts darauf fallen.

Über die Sommerferien war in ihr ein Bild von Draco Malfoy entstanden, das offensichtlich nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte. Er war immer noch genauso abweisend und hasserfüllt wie zuvor. Sie hatte in ihrer Fantasie einen Draco Malfoy erschaffen, den es gar nicht gab, und sie hatte sich ein klein wenig in ihn verliebt.

Doch er existierte gar nicht.

Vielleicht hätte sie Ron doch eine Chance geben sollen. Nachdenklich rollte sie eine Locke um ihren Finger. Sie hatten sich so leidenschaftlich geküsst nach der Schlacht. Sie hatten in den Wochen danach das Bett geteilt und mehr Sex gehabt, als Hermine bereit war, zuzugeben. Doch als Ron sich dazu entschieden hatte, mit Harry zusammen eine Ausbildung als Auror anzufangen, war Hermine klar geworden, dass sie sich keine Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen konnte. Als hätte er ihre Entscheidung schon gespürt, bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Ron angefangen, im Bett experimentierfreudiger zu werden. Mehr als zuvor hatte er alles getan, um sie zufriedenzustellen. Aber ihre Entscheidung hatte schon festgestanden und so hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen.

Vielleicht wäre ihre Entscheidung anders ausgefallen, wenn sie nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt schon so oft an Malfoy gedacht hätte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich blenden lassen von dem Gras, das immer grüner ist auf der anderen Seite des Zauns. In Wirklichkeit gab es gar kein Gras auf der anderen Seite.

Und dennoch.

Als er sich gestern über den Tisch gebeugt hatte und sie seine muskulösen Oberarme durch sein Hemd hatte durchschimmern sehen, war ihr wieder verboten heiß geworden. Wie sie sich gewünscht hatte, ihn einfach an seiner Krawatte packen zu können, ihn zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Seine starken Arme um sich geschlungen zu spüren.

Fluchend setzte Hermine sich im Bett auf. Es ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, dass ihre Gedanken immer zu schmutzigen Fantasien wurden, wenn sie auch nur den Namen Draco Malfoy dachte. Zumal er mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte.

„Du musst hier keinem von uns etwas vormachen.“

Diese eisigen Worte saßen wie ein Stachel. Er glaubte ihr nicht, dass sie es ernst meinte mit höflicher Konversation. Er glaubte ihr nicht, dass sie seine Einstellung zu ihm geändert hatte. Dass sie nicht Harry war und ihn von Grund auf verurteilte. Oder vielleicht hatte sich seine eigene Einstellung nicht geändert und er sah immer noch bloß das Schlammblut in ihr, auch wenn er das nicht länger offen sagen durfte.

Sie fuhr sich mehrmals mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Trübe Gedanken würden sie nur noch mehr runterziehen und es gab sowieso nichts, was sie am status quo ändern konnte. Sie war hier in Hogwarts, sie hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und sie würde ihn zu Ende gehen. Als Erstklässlerin hatte sie sich auch einsam und unerwünscht gefühlt. Sie würde das jetzt überstehen, genauso wie sie es damals überstanden hatte.

* * *

Griesgrämig trottete Draco hinter seinen beiden Freunden her. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu nutzen und ihren freien Sonntag im Dorf zu verbringen. Draco hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, doch am Ende waren ihre Argumente überlegen gewesen.

Er konnte nicht das ganze Schuljahr über im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Es brachte niemandem etwas, wenn er sich vor den anderen Schülern versteckte. Sie würden ihn hassen, egal, was er tat, also konnte er sie genauso gut ignorieren und tun, was ihm Spaß machte.

Immerhin hatte er Blaise und Theo davon überzeugen können, dass es keine gute Idee war, ins Drei Besen zu gehen. Egal, wie sehr sie versuchten, die anderen Schüler zu ignorieren, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dort permanent dumme Sprüche zu hören zu bekommen, war ihm zu hoch. Also steuerten sie zielstrebig auf den Eberkopf zu. Außer Slytherin-Schülern fand man dort höchstens ein paar rebellische Ravenclaws oder manchmal auch vereinzelte Gryffindors, die sich zu einer Mutprobe anstachelten.

„Bei deiner Miene krieg ja sogar ich schlechte Laune“, beschwerte Blaise sich plötzlich.

Irritiert blieb Draco stehen und schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich bin hier, obwohl ich nicht will. Muss ich jetzt auch noch wie ein Idiot grinsen, damit du zufrieden bist?“

„Jetzt geht euch doch nicht direkt wieder an die Gurgel!“ Hastig trat Theo zwischen die beiden und legte Blaise eine Hand über den Mund. „Keiner wird hier zu irgendetwas gezwungen, okay?“

Draco konnte sehen, dass Blaise gegen die Hand über seinem Mund ankämpfte, doch Theo ließ nicht locker. „Ich nehm die Hand erst weg, wenn du versprichst, dich zu benehmen!“

Ein kurzes Gerangel entstand, als Blaise versuchte, die Hand mit Gewalt zu lösen. Dann schrie Theo plötzlich laut auf und ließ ihn so schnell los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Was bei Merlin sollte das denn?“, fauchte Theo wütend, während Blaise ihn nur überleben angrinste.

„Du hättest mich halt nicht am Sprechen hindern sollen!“, konterte Blaise lachend. „Niemand verbietet mir den Mund!“

„Du bist widerlich, Junge!“, protestierte Theo und noch bevor Blaise reagieren konnte, war er wieder auf ihn zugetreten und hatte seine Handfläche über dessen Gesicht gerieben.

„Theodore Nott!“, kreischte Blaise entsetzt. „Jetzt bist DU widerlich!“

„Ist doch deine eigene Spucke. Was willst du?“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Draco lachen. Seine beiden besten Freunde benahmen sich wie Erstklässler und er war sich sicher, dass zumindest ein Teil davon absichtlich gespielt war, um ihn aufzumuntern. Trotzdem spürte er, wie sich seine Laune hob. Vielleich hatten sie Recht. Vielleicht nahm er sich und die ganze Situation hier in Hogwarts zu ernst. Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen, das Beste draus zu machen und zu genießen, was er genießen konnte.

Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei seinen beiden besten Freunden, die immer noch in einem freundschaftlichen Boxkampf verwickelt waren, angelangt. Schwungvoll gab er beiden gleichzeitig einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Ihr benehmt euch beide wie Kleinkinder. Reißt euch zusammen, sonst kommen wir heute nicht mehr beim Eberkopf an!“

Wie auf ein Stichwort ließen sie voneinander ab und drehten sich zu ihm um. Wie einstudiert rissen sie gleichzeitig die Münder auf und starrten ihn an.

„Hast du das gehört, Theo?“, erkundigte Blaise sich mit einem Tonfall übertriebener Überraschung.

„Hat er gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er gerne zum Eberkopf will?“, fragte Theo, der ebenso unglaubwürdig überrascht klang.

„Ob es ihm gut geht?“

Schnaufend packte Draco beide an den Oberarmen und zerrte sie mit sich. „Ist ja gut, ihr zwei Komiker. Ich hab’s verstanden. Los, auf jetzt.“

Lachend ließen sich beide von ihm mitziehen, doch Draco entging nicht, dass sie sich verschwörerisch zublinzelten. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er gesegnet oder gestraft war mit solchen Freunden.


	7. Keine gute Idee

Es war so falsch.

Alles an dieser Situation war falsch.

Er widerte sich selbst an.

Und trotzdem stand er wieder hier, in der Umkleidekabine. Das Handtuch mit dem eingestickten HG fest in beiden Händen, während er ungläubig auf den kleinen Haufen Kleidung starrte.

Die ganze Woche über hatte er sich eingeredet, dass ihn Granger nicht länger interessierte. Dass es nur Zufall und eine falsche Interpretation seinerseits gewesen waren, was er am Freitagabend gesehen und gehört hatte. Dass Granger ihn immer noch so abstoßend fand wie die Jahre zuvor. Dass sie bestimmt nie wieder das Vertrauensschülerbad benutzen würde.

Doch als Blaise und Theo schließlich in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal gegangen waren, hatte Draco sich wie von alleine in Bewegung gesetzt. Bis er vor der Tür zum Bad stand, hatte er selbst nicht genau gewusst, wohin er eigentlich ging. Und nun stand er wieder hier, in exakt derselben Situation wie vor einer Woche.

Nur dass er jetzt eine bessere Vorstellung davon hatte, was er dort drinnen vorfinden würde.

Er konnte das nicht wieder tun. Jetzt, wo er wusste, was Granger vermutlich tat, konnte er es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. So schäbig war nicht einmal er.

Doch er konnte es auch nicht einfach so lassen. Brennende Neugier flackerte in ihm wie ein hungriges Feuer. Lebte Granger nur irgendwelche Fantasien aus oder war sie tatsächlich an ihm interessiert? Ihr Verhalten die Woche über deutete daraufhin, dass sie keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. Aber jetzt war sie wieder hier. Hatte sie heute einen anderen Mann im Sinn oder dachte sie wieder an ihn?

Langsam ließ er das Handtuch los und schaute zur Milchglastür. Er könnte einfach hindurchgehen. Er könnte sich entkleiden und zu ihr ins Becken steigen. Er könnte ihr anbieten, ihr zur Hand zu gehen. Oder mehr. Dann musste sie sich nicht mit ihren Fingern und ihrer Fantasie begnügen.

Eine Hitzewelle schoss durch seinen Körper. Die Idee war attraktiv, sehr attraktiv sogar.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er dort im Becken gerade Hand anlegte und das Subjekt seiner Fantasien plötzlich auftauchte, wäre er vermutlich wenig begeistert. Er wäre zu entsetzt und beschämt, als dass auch nur ein Gedanke an Sex möglich wäre. Ihr würde es sicher nicht anders gehen.

Aber er konnte ja auch schlecht am Tag zu ihr gehen. „Hey, Granger, ich weiß, was du nachts im Vertrauensschülerbad machst. Lust auf Sex?“ Nein, das war unmöglich.

Fluchend fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. Er war einfach nur widerlich. Was tat er hier? Was gab ihm das Recht, mit vollem Bewusstsein die Intimsphäre eines anderen Menschen so zu verletzen? Er sollte sich entschuldigen dafür, aber auch das war unmöglich, ohne Granger zu sagen, was er getan hatte. Und er würde ihr das niemals sagen.

Angespannt vergrub er beide Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen. Sollte er einfach wieder gehen? Das wäre anständig. Aber es fühlte sich gleichzeitig so falsch an. Als würde er vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen, hinter der das Paradies lag, und er musste nur den Schlüssel finden, um sie zu öffnen.

Und plötzlich wusste er, was er tun konnte. Anstatt die Unwissenheit von Granger wieder zu missbrauchen, konnte er den Ball einfach in ihr Spielfeld werfen und sehen, was sie tat. Dann würde er auf jeden Fall seine Antwort erhalten.

* * *

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt griff Hermine nach ihrem Handtuch. Egal, was der reale Draco tat oder sagte, in ihrer Fantasie war er immer noch perfekt und sie war nicht bereit, das aufzugeben. Dazu fühlte es sich zu gut an.

Mit einem langen Seufzen wickelte sie ihr weiches Handtuch um sich und ließ sich dann auf die Bank sinken. Entspannt streckte sie sich – und erstarrte.

An einem Haken an der Wand ihr gegenüber hing ein grünes Tuch. Ein grünes Tuch, das dort vorher definitiv nicht gehangen hatte. Sie hatte sich wie zuvor sehr genau umgeschaut, dass keine Spur von Kleidung anderer Schüler hier war. Das Tuch musste also aufgetaucht sein, während sie im Becken gelegen hatte.

Hitze schoss ihr in die Wangen. Schnell sprang sie auf und riss das Tuch von der Wand. Es sah aus wie ein Einstecktuch, vermutlich von einem Schüler aus Slytherin. Ihre Finger ertasteten eine Unebenheit. Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte sie es um.

Wieder erstarrte sie.

Eingestickt in einer Ecke des Tuchs waren die Buchstaben DM. Es war offensichtlich, wem dieses Tuch gehörte. Nur ein Malfoy würde überhaupt etwas so extravagantes wie ein Einstecktuch in der Schule tragen.

Draco Malfoy war hier gewesen, während sie im Becken gelegen und Fantasien über ihm nachgegangen war.

Hatte er sie gesehen?

Hatte er sie gehört?

Zitternd ließ Hermine sich auf eine der Bänke sinken. Natürlich hatte er das. Warum sonst sollte er das Tuch hiergelassen haben? Er hatte es nicht aus versehen verloren, dazu hatte es zu offensichtlich am Haken gehangen. Er hatte es absichtlich hiergelassen, damit sie es finden konnte.

Übelkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Draco Malfoy wusste, was sie tat. Was sie über ihn dachte. Hatte er das Tuch hiergelassen, um sie zu warnen? Um sie zu erpressen? Würde morgen die ganze Schule wissen, was sie nachts im Bad tat?

Am besten ging sie morgen direkt zu Schulleiterin McGonagall und bat darum, das Schuljahr abbrechen zu dürfen. Sie würde Malfoy nie wieder unter die Augen treten können. Sie würde für den Rest des Jahres zum Gespött der Schule werden, wenn sie hierblieb.

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Wie sie auch nur eine Sekunde gedacht haben konnte, dass es gut war, dass Malfoy auch wieder hier war. Natürlich hatte er es immer noch auf sie abgesehen, genauso wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Nur, weil er sie nicht mehr öffentlich als Schlammblut bezeichnete, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht immer noch genau das dachte.

Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen, sich hier reinzuschleichen? Er war kein Vertrauensschüler! Andere beim Baden auszuspionieren und zuzuhören, wie sie sich selbst befriedigte, war abscheulich. Er hatte kein Recht dazu. Er sollte sich schämen, nicht sie. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht. Er war derjenige, den man öffentlich bloßstellen sollte.

Heiße Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatte sich noch nie dafür geschämt, dass sie Sex mochte und masturbierte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer beigebracht, dass das normal und gesund und gut war. Warum sollte sie sich für Dinge schämen, die in ihren Gedanken passierten? Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen, sie damit erpressen zu wollen? Das zeigte nur, wie pervers und rückständig er selbst war.

Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. Sie würde nicht gehen. Wenn überhaupt, dann musste er gehen. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass man mit ihr, Hermine Granger, keine solchen Späße trieb. Sie würde sich nicht für ihre Sexualität schämen, nicht vor ihm, nicht vor irgendjemandem.


	8. Nichts als Wut

Draco wusste nicht genau, womit er gerechnet hatte, als er sein Einstecktuch in der Umkleidekabine zurückgelassen hatte. Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass Granger verstehen würde, dass es von ihm war. Und dass es ein Zeichen war, dass er mit ihr reden wollte. Er wusste, dass es ein Risiko war, und dass sie danach vielleicht nie wieder mit ihm sprechen wollte, weil sie sich schämte. Er kannte sie zu wenig, um ihre Reaktion abschätzen zu können.

Aber dass sie am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück vor aller Augen mit dem Tuch in der Hand zu ihm an den Slytherin-Tisch kommen würde, das wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen.

Er konnte Wut in ihren Augen sehen und vielleicht war es nur seine Einbildung, aber er meinte, dass ihr Haar noch wilder als sonst war. Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Kiefer so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sich ihr ganzes Gesicht zu einer Maske mühsam unterdrückter Wut verformt hatte. Theo, Blaise und die meisten anderen Schüler am Tisch starrten sie erwartungsvoll an. Draco hingegen hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, aus Versehen ein gefährliches Biest geweckt zu haben.

Sie streckte ihre eine Faust aus und ließ das Tuch neben ihm auf den Tisch fallen. Überfordert schaute er zu ihr hoch, direkt in ihre braunen Augen, in denen das Feuer der Wut flackerte.

„Du. Ich. Heute Abend. Selber Ort, selbe Zeit.“

Ohne ihm die Chance zu geben, darauf irgendetwas zu sagen, stapfte sie davon. Ihre hochgezogenen Schultern und geballten Fäuste verrieten ihm, dass sie noch immer kochte vor Wut.

„Bei Merlin, Draco, was hast du denn Granger angetan?“, kam es von Blaise, der sich keine Mühe hab, sein Lachen zu verstecken.

Abwehrend hob Draco die Hände: „Gar nichts! Ich wollte ihr nur signalisieren, dass ich gerne mit ihr … reden will. Über eine … Sache.“

Theo neben ihm stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das alles ist? Sie wirkte ein wenig angespannt auf mich.“

„Ein wenig angespannt?“, prustete Blaise. „Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie sich vor unser Augen in einen Drachen verwandelt und Draco zum Frühstück verspeist hätte. Ich hab sie noch nie so wütend gesehen.“

Draco schluckte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als sich Grangers Wut gegen ihn gerichtet hatte. Sorgfältig faltete er sein Einstecktuch zusammen und stopfte es sich in eine Hosentasche. Vielleicht hatte er die Wirkung seiner Nachricht falsch berechnet.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie nicht wieder versucht, mir die Nase zu brechen“, murmelte er leise.

„Du willst dich mit ihr treffen?“, wollte Theo verblüfft wissen. „Nach dem Auftritt? Hast du Todessehnsucht?“

Unwillig zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich hab um das Gespräch gebeten. Ich ziehe jetzt nicht den Schwanz ein. Oder sehe ich aus wie ein Feigling?“

Sofort hob Blaise beide Hände und winkte ab: „Niemand hier hält dich für einen Feigling, Draco.“

Grummelnd starrte er in seinen Kaffeebecher. Warum musste Granger so ein großes Theater um die Sache machen? Wie sollte er Theo und Blaise erklären, worum es zwischen ihnen ging? Er hatte die Sache geheim halten wollen, bis er wusste, woran er war. Jetzt hatte Granger früher als nötig vor aller Augen eine Szene gemacht. War das wirklich nötig gewesen?

Vielleicht sollte er lieber nicht hingehen. Wenn sie jetzt schon so wütend war, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendetwas Gutes bei einem Gespräch rauskommen könnte.

Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er würde es bereuen, nicht hinzugehen. Er war trotz allem immer noch neugierig. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Granger ihm irgendeinen unbekannten Fluch auf den Hals hetzte, wenn er nicht erschien, war auch sehr hoch.

* * *

Ungeduldig wippte Hermine mit dem Fuß. Beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Beine überschlagen, saß sie auf einer der Bänke in der Umkleidekabine und starrte mürrisch auf die Eingangstür. Ein Teil von ihr war immer noch entsetzt, dass sie Malfoy so öffentlich herausgefordert hatte. Sie schämte sich und hatte Angst, dass er ihr Geheimnis ausplaudern würde. Aber zumindest heute hatte er den Tag über den Mund gehalten, denn keine fiesen Sprüche und geheimes Tuscheln drang zu ihr.

Sie würde sich nicht von ihrer Scham unterkriegen lassen. Mit allem, was sie hatte, klammerte sie sich an ihre Wut auf Malfoy, um sich für das Gespräch zu wappnen. Die Wut gab ihr das Selbstbewusstsein, ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Endlich ging die Tür auf. Malfoy trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte leise einen Zauber gegen das Abhören darüber. Er verharrte für einen Moment zu lange mit dem Blick zur Tür, dann drehte er sich endlich zu ihr um.

„Granger“, grüßte er sie umstandslos und so locker, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.

Aufgebracht sprang Hermine hoch und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Malfoy. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so tief sinken würdest. Ich wusste ja, dass du eine schleimige Schlange bist, aber sowas hätte ich selbst dir nicht zugetraut.“

Sie sah, wie er die Augen aufriss und beide Hände hob, als wäre er überrascht von ihren wütenden Worten. Empört trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hielt ihm einen Finger unter die Nase. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich klein beigebe. Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mich schäme! Du kannst mir gar nichts!“

Die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht machte sie nur noch wütender, doch Hermine hielt sich zurück. Sie musste ihn zu Wort kommen lassen, damit sie irgendwie vorankamen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, was das hier ist“, fing Malfoy langsam an, immer noch beide Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Ich will gar nicht, dass du klein beigibst oder dich schämst.“

Schnaubend wedelte sie mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht: „Oh, ich bitte dich. Tu nicht so. Ich weiß genau, was du willst. Du denkst, du kannst mich erpressen, richtig?“

„Erpressen?“ Das Wort kam so überrascht aus seinem Mund, dass Hermine für einen kurzen Moment innehielt. War das wirklich nicht sein Plan? Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„Granger, ich hab keine Ahnung, was du dir in deinem hübschen Köpfchen ausgemalt hast, aber ich will dich ganz sicher nicht erpressen“, sagte Malfoy langsam und betont. Er schaute ihr dabei direkt in die Augen ohne zu blinzeln.

Verwirrt ließ Hermine ihre Hand sinken. „Was willst du denn dann?“

Leise Hoffnung regte sich in ihr, dass sie eine friedliche Lösung für das Problem finden konnten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sowieso Probleme gehabt zu glauben, dass Malfoy so niveaulos war und sie erpressen wollte. Aber es war die einzig vernünftige Erklärung gewesen. Was also wollte er dann?

Plötzlich ging ihr auf, dass er ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Stattdessen blickte er sie einfach nur an. Schaute ihr in die Augen, offen, forschend. Verlangend.

Sie standen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um zu ihm aufschauen zu können. Ihr war, als hätte ihr Gehirn plötzlich aufgehört zu funktionieren. Sie verstand nicht, was er ihr sagen wollte mit seinem stummen Blick. Sie spürte nur, wie ihr Herz immer schneller klopfte und wie sie plötzlich Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen.

Als er einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zumachte, wich sie unwillkürlich zurück. Was hatte er vor? Was wollte er von ihr? Wieso antwortete er nicht auf ihre Frage?

Sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei gegen die Wand. Er folgte ihr. Blieb direkt vor ihr stehen in seiner ganzen Größe. Einer seiner muskulösen Arme lehnte sich über ihrem Kopf an die Wand, während er sich langsam zu ihr beugte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Wollte er etwa …? Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und ein nervöses Flattern erfasste ihren Magen. Träumte sie?

Malfoys andere Hand kam wie zufällig auf ihrer Hüfte zum Liegen. Sachte zog er sie an sich, bis ihre Körper sich berührten. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren, und die Hitze seines Körpers, und die Härte seiner trainierten Brust. Sie roch seinen herben, männlichen Geruch. Erregung überrollte sie.

Und als sich seine Lippen auf ihren Nacken senkten, flattern ihre Lider wie von alleine zu. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Hemd und ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr ihr.


	9. Kein Grund, sich zu schämen

Sie schmolz geradezu in seine Berührung. Während er an ihrem Nacken saugte und sanft mit seinen Zähnen über ihre entblößte Haut fuhr, spürte er, wie sie sich an ihn drängte. Zufriedene Laute die fast wie das Schnurren einer Katze klangen, drangen an sein Ohr und ließen ihn lächeln.

Es war eigentlich nicht sein Plan gewesen, Hermine Granger hier und jetzt zu verführen. Aber als er sie vor sich gesehen hatte in all ihrer Wut und all ihrer Unwissenheit, war es um ihn geschehen. Er hatte in ihren Augen nach einer Antwort gesucht. Hatte ihr alle Zeit der Welt gegeben, eine Grenze zu ziehen und ihn abzuweisen. Doch statt einer Ohrfeige, die er erwartet hatte, war ihm nur Offenheit und Unsicherheit begegnet. Sie war einfach zu verführerisch.

Tief holte Draco Luft und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um ihr wieder in die Augen schauen zu können. Noch immer stand da Verwirrung, aber er sah auch genau das Verlangen, das er selbst spürte. Sie wollte ihn tatsächlich. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren griff er nach ihrer Bluse und riss daran, bis die Knöpfe absprangen. Sie protestierte nicht, sondern zerrte mit gleicher Leidenschaft an seinem Hemd. Hektisch streifte er ihr den Stoff von den Schultern. Mit geübten Fingern öffnete er ihren BH und wischte auch diesen beiseite. Dann, endlich, konnte er seine Hände um ihre Brüste schließen. Er versuchte, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch er versagte.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen von ihr war die Antwort. Sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen, während ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken kratzten. Hermine Granger wollte ihn und sie gab sich ihm ohne jegliche Scheu hin. Es brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand, wie offen und willig sie war.

Seine Lippen fanden wieder ihren Nacken. Während er feuchte Küsse auf ihrer nackten Haut verteilte, griff er mit einer Hand unter ihren Rock. Für einen Moment ließ er seine Finger über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel tanzen. Dann, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn aufzuhalten, wanderte er höher und traf auf völlig durchnässten Stoff.

Fluchend vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrer lockigen Mähne. Wie konnte diese Frau nur so scharf sein? Wieso war ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen?

Ihre Finger an seinem Gürtel rissen ihn aus seiner kurzzeitigen Starre. Sie schien ebenso begierig wie er, endlich zur Sache zu kommen. Kurz ließ er sie los, um sich selbst aus seiner Hose und Unterwäsche zu schälen. Völlig nackt stand er vor ihr, doch es schien sie nicht zu erschrecken. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam von oben nach unten und wieder zurück, bis sie an seinem steifen Glied hängen blieb. Mit einem verbotenen Grinsen leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

Augenblicklich war Draco wieder bei ihr. Sie hatte inzwischen auch ihren Rück und ihr Höschen ausgezogen, so dass sie sich nun völlig nackt aneinander pressten. Wild knetete er ihre Brüste, während ihre Finger sich um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen und langsam auf und ab fuhren. Er ließ eine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine gleiten, wartete wieder auf ihren Protest, ehe er zwei Finger tief in ihr versenkte.

Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen und gieriges Rollen ihrer Hüfte waren seine Antwort. Auch ohne Worte verstand er ihren Wunsch. Finger waren nicht genug. Er ließ sie wieder hinausgleiten, wenn auch unwillig. Ihre heißen, feuchten Wände hatten sich so eng um seine Finger geschlossen, dass er ewig hätte weitermachen können.

Schwer atmend schaute er auf die kleine Frau vor sich herab. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso leidenschaftlich und alle Unsicherheit war daraus verschwunden. Übrig war nur noch Entschlossenheit und verlangen.

„Warte kurz“, flüsterte sie leise und trat an ihm vorbei.

Kurz war er irritiert, doch als er sah, dass sie zu ihrem Stab griff und eine komplizierte Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab ausführte, ging ihm ein Licht auf. Hermine Granger hatte alles im Griff, selbst wenn sie vor Erregung beinahe brannte. Grinsend zog er sie wieder zu sich und schloss sie in beide Arme. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, doch er spürte auch, wie sie sich an ihm rieb.

Lachend ließ er sie wieder los, drehte sie um und signalisierte ihr, sich mit beiden Armen an der Wand abzustützen. Sie tat wie geheißen und streckte ihm dann ihren Hintern entgegen. Langsam ließ er seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten. Sie war zierlicher als andere Mädchen, die er bisher gehabt hatte, aber gerade das gefiel ihm. Als sie schließlich ihren Kopf drehte, um ihn ungeduldig anzustarren, war es um ihn geschehen.

Eine Hand an seinem Glied, die anderen an ihrer Hüfte, rieb er sich vorsichtig an ihr. Bei Merlin, sie war so feucht – für ihn, durch ihn. Langsam, ganz langsam, um jede Sekunde auszukosten, glitt er in sie. Heiße, feuchte Enge empfing ihn. Ein langes, zufriedenes Stöhnen kam über Hermines Lippen.

Als er sich schließlich ganz in ihr versenkt hatte, ließ er sich vorne über fallen und stützte sich selbst mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, bis sein Mund an ihrem Ohr war, und wisperte ihr zu: „Bereit?“

Sie nickte bloß, doch es war ihm Antwort genug. Er zog sich zurück und glitt wieder tiefer in sie. Eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die andere an ihrer Schulter, hielt er sie fest und dirigierte den Takt. Sie kam ihm entgegen, bog ihren Rücken durch, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, so dass ihre Locken sich wild über ihren Rücken ergossen. Schnell fanden sie einen Rhythmus, der ihnen beiden gefiel, und für mehrere Minuten war nichts außer ihr Stöhnen und das Geräusch von feuchter Haut auf feuchter Haut zu hören.

Hermines Augen fielen zu. So lange schon hatte sie diese Fantasien gehabt und jetzt, völlig unerwartet, wurden sie Wirklichkeit. Und es war so viel mehr, so viel besser, als alles, was sie sich erträumt hatte. Dracos heißer Atem in ihrem Nacken, sein perfekter Schwanz, der so himmlisch genau den richtigen Punkt tief in ihr traf, seine großen Hände, die sie unerbittlich festhielten. Alles war perfekt.

„Granger“, hörte sie plötzlich seine angestrengt klingende Stimme. „Berühr dich selbst. Ich … ich halt nicht mehr lange durch.“

Sie lächelte kurz über seine verzweifelte Tonlage, doch sie kam der Aufforderung nach. Ohne zu zögern wanderte ihre eine Hand hinab und ihre Finger begannen, um ihren empfindlichen Knoten zu reiben. Eine Woge neuer Erregung überrollte sie. Dracos Bewegungen wurden hektischen, schneller, und ihre eigenen Finger folgten dem Tempo.

Sie spürte, wie er mit beiden Händen fest ihre Hüfte umklammerte, hörte seinen hektischen Atem und seine harte Brust in ihrem Rücken. Sie hörte ihr eigenes Seufzen, das sich in ein hohes Wimmern verwandelt hatte, und dann plötzlich ging ein Zittern durch ihren ganzen Körper.

„Draco!“, war alles, was sie noch sagen konnte, während die Wogen ihres Orgasmus über sie rollten.

Sie spürte kaum, wie Draco, getrieben von ihrem heißen Körper, selbst zum Höhepunkt kam, oder wie er sich heiß in ihr ergoss und laut fluchend sein Gesicht in ihrer Haarmähne vergrub.

Schwer atmend kämpfte Hermine darum, auf beiden Beinen stehen zu bleiben. Erst, als sie spürte, wie Draco sich langsam aus ihr zurückzog, schaffte sie es, sich langsam wieder aufzurichten. Gierig sog sie die Luft ein, während sie sich umdrehte und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen ließ. Draco schien ähnlich erschöpft, denn er sank vor ihr auf eine Bank und legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken.

Langsam legte sich ihre Erregung und ihr Verstand kehrte zurück. Hermine blickte zu Draco, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß. Was auch immer ihn dazu getrieben hatte, mit ihr zu schlafen, er war vermutlich nicht der Typ für tiefsinnige Gespräche nach dem Sex. Seufzend stieß sie sich von der Wand ab.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes reinigte sie sich grob, ehe sie anfing, ihre Kleidung wieder anzuziehen. Ihre Bluse war völlig zerstört, aber zum Glück hatte sie den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel dabei, so dass sie unterwegs niemandem in die Arme laufen konnte.

Als sie vollständig angekleidet war, drehte sie sich wieder zu Draco um. Er saß noch nackt da, aber schaute sie inzwischen direkt an. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. Hermine schluckte. Das war der unangenehme Teil nach dem Sex.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe“, sagte sie leise. „Ich hab die Sache falsch interpretiert. Und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Niemand wird je hiervon erfahren, versprochen. Es bleibt unser Geheimnis.“

Sie wartete darauf, dass er ihr eine Antwort gab, doch es kam keine. Er schaute sie einfach nur an, als würde er auf etwas lauern. In einem Versuch, die unangenehme Stimmung durch einen Witz aufzulockern, fügte sie hinzu: „Zumindest muss ich mich so für nichts schämen, nicht wahr?“

Sie sah, wie sich Dracos Schultern verspannten. Hermine kannte ihn kaum, doch sie verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie hörte besser auf zu reden, ehe sie sich gänzlich blamierte. Sie hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied, dann drehte sie sich um und floh aus der Umkleide.


	10. Niemand lacht über Draco Malfoy

Granger sah aus, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Am liebsten wäre Draco ihr quer durch den Klassenraum an die Gurgel gesprungen. Wie konnte sie am Montagmorgen so fit in Zaubertränke sitzen, ihm sogar noch als Begrüßung zunicken, und so tun, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen passiert?

Er war froh, dass Theo heute sein Partner war. Der wusste zwar nicht, was passiert war, aber er stellte keine Fragen und arbeitete alleine am Trank, während Draco grimmig auf sein Blatt Pergament mit den abgeschriebenen Anweisungen starrte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sex haben sich so furchtbar anfühlen konnte.

Was bei Merlins verfluchter Unterhose hatte sie damit gemeint, dass sie sich nicht schämen musste? Würde sie sich schämen, offen dazu zu stehen, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben? Wäre das so unerträglich für sie? Weil sie die Kriegsheldin war und er der ehemalige Todesser, der nichts mehr wert war? Schämte sie sich ernsthaft für ihn?

Er bemerkte, wie er unbewusst seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Den ganzen Sonntag über hatte er versucht, sich abzulenken und nicht mehr daran zu denken. Aber kaum kam der Montag daher und die erste gemeinsame Stunde mit Granger, war all das vergebene Liebesmühe. Er sah sie, und sofort erinnerte sein Körper sich an den unfassbar guten Sex. Und dann folgte die Erinnerung an ihre kalte Abfuhr danach.

Tief holte er Luft und entkrampfte seine Hände. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich über Granger aufzuregen. Wenn sie ihn wie ein schmutziges Geheimnis behandeln wollte, dann konnte sie ihm gestohlen bleiben. Sie war diejenige, die über ihn fantasierte. Er brauchte sie nicht.

„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte er leise Theo, der neben ihm gerade dabei war, Zutaten zu zerstampfen.

„Ah, du bist aufgewacht?“, wisperte Theo leise zu ihm. „Hattest du einen angenehmen Schönheitsschlaf?“

Getroffen starrte Draco seinen Freund an. Normalerweise war es Blaise, der ihn mit solchen Sprüchen aufzog. Von Theodore dasselbe zu hören, tat weh. „Tut mir leid, ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen neben der Spur.“

Sein Freund ließ von den Zutaten ab und wendete sich ihm vollständig zu. Unter den braunen Locken, die ihm tief in die Stirn fielen, starrten zwei grüne Augen ihn intensiv an. „Draco. Was auch immer gerade los ist, es sollte nicht deine Leistung im Unterricht beeinflussen. Ich übernehme gerne deinen Teil der Arbeit, aber völlig abwesend vor dich hinzustarren, das geht nicht.“

Frustriert fuhr Draco sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich weiß doch, Mann. Ich mach das nicht absichtlich.“

Theos Augen verengten sich für einen Moment, dann drehte er sich achselzuckend wieder zur Arbeitsplatte um. „Ich weiß, dass das ein fremdes Konzept für dich ist, aber ich hab mal gehört, dass es hilft, auszusprechen, was einen beschäftigt.“

Grimmig schnappte Draco sich ein Messer und begann, die Flubberwürmer für den letzten Schritt zu zerschneiden. Er hatte gehofft, dass Theo ihm keine Fragen stellen würde. Theo stellte nie Fragen, das schätzte er an diesem Freund. Er versuchte, sich auf die Arbeit vor ihm zu konzentrieren, doch er spürte zu deutlich, dass Theo ihn immer wieder von der Seite ansah.

Schließlich gab er mit einem genervten Seufzen auf. „Okay, schön, Herr Hobby-Therapeut, was wollen Sie wissen?“

Kurz dachte Draco, dass sein Freund ihn mit Schweigen strafen wollte, denn er blieb einen sehr langen Moment lang stumm. Dann, endlich, ohne zu ihm zu schauen oder seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, fragte Theo: „Was läuft zwischen dir und Granger?“

Draco war froh, dass er das Messer zur Seite gelegt hatte. Mit so einem direkten Angriff hatte er von seinem sonst so zurückhaltenden Mitschüler nicht gerechnet. Und er hatte auch keine Antwort darauf, denn er wusste es ja selbst nicht.

Was lief zwischen ihm und Granger?

Unsicher wanderte sein Blick durch den Klassenraum zu ihr. Sie stand mit hochgekrämpelten Ärmeln an ihrer Arbeitsplatte, ihr zusammengebundenes Haar wirr von der feuchten Hitze der diversen Kessel. Unter der weißen Bluse zeichnete sich ganz leicht ihr BH ab, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören. Sie wirkte konzentriert, obwohl sie immer wieder ein paar Worte mit der jüngsten Weasley neben ihr wechselte.

Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sie ein außergewöhnliches Wochenende gehabt hatte.

„Deinem mörderischen Blick nach zu urteilen, seid ihr wieder auf dem Kriegspfad?“

Ruckartig blickte Draco zu Theo. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich verengt hatten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, wann immer er zu Granger schaute oder auch nur an sie dachte, wurde er maßlos wütend.

„Es läuft gar nichts zwischen uns“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Sie würde sich sowieso nur schämen, mit mir gesehen zu werden.“

Augenblicklich wurde Draco klar, dass er damit zu viel gesagt hatte. Theo drehte sich langsam mit dem ganzen Körper zu ihm um, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, eine Hand auf dem Tisch, die andere auf seinem Knie abgestützt. „Mit dir gesehen zu werden?“

„Das hab ich nicht so gemeint“, versuchte er schnell abzuwiegeln. „Ich meine nur, Granger würde sich eh nie mit mir abgeben, also ist das eh alles egal.“

Theo legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Wange. „Aber du würdest dich mit ihr abgeben?“ Er deutete mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in der Luft an.

Innerlich verfluchte Draco sich. Er war doch sonst so gut darin, alles für sich zu behalten. Wieso musste er jetzt so eine große Klappe haben und so einen Blödsinn erzählen? Er versuchte, einen herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen, während er erwiderte: „Ich? Mit der? Im Traum nicht.“

Theo starrte ihn nur sehr lange an, eine Augenbraue immer noch hochgezogen. Draco versuchte, dem Blick standzuhalten, um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er mit Granger geschlafen hatte, geschweige denn, dass er den Sex genossen hatte. Nur über seine Leiche.

„Na, wenn du das sagst.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte Theo sich wieder zur Arbeitsplatte um und fuhr fort, die Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Für einen Moment noch schaute Draco ihn an. Er wusste, er wusste einfach, dass sein Freund ihm kein Wort glaubte. Er hatte es zwar jetzt fallen gelassen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ab jetzt jede seiner Bewegungen im Auge behalten würde, war hoch.

Eine Bewegung in seinem Blickfeld lenkte ihn ab. Am anderen Ende des Klassenraums hatte sich Granger umgedreht und offensichtlich bemerkt, dass er in ihre ungefähre Richtung schaute. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

Sie hatte ihn angelächelt.

Was zur heiligen Nimue sollte er damit anfangen? Machte sie sich lustig über ihn? Lachte sie insgeheim darüber, dass er sich auf sie eingelassen hatte, nachdem er sie jahrelang wie Abschaum behandelt hatte? War das am Ende ihre Rache für all die Jahre, in denen er zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr gewesen war? War das etwa von Anfang an ihr Plan gewesen? Hatte sie darauf spekuliert, dass er ihr im Bad über den Weg laufen würde?

Wieder stieg Wut in ihm hoch. Er wusste inzwischen, wie unfassbar dumm und verachtenswert manche von seinen Taten gewesen waren. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie ihn nicht mochte. Er mochte sie ja auch nicht. Aber das gab ihr kein Recht, ihn jetzt auch wie Abschaum zu behandeln. Ihn einfach zu benutzen und dann in den Dreck zu stoßen.

Niemand lachte über Draco Malfoy.


	11. Recht auf Wut

Hermine war überrascht, wie wenig sie von Draco im Verlauf der Woche sah. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihre nächtliche Aktivität öffentlich anerkennen würde, aber zumindest ein paar Worte hätte man zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden schon wechseln können. Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte, doch nach der Tränkestunde am Montag hatte Draco sie nicht einmal mehr angeschaut.

Bereute er, was vorgefallen war?

Nachdenklich tippte sie sich mit der Schreibfeder gegen ihre Lippen. Sie sollte sich auf ihren Aufsatz konzentrieren und die halbe Stunde bis zehn Uhr nutzen, um ihre Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek fertig zu bekommen, doch ihre Gedanken gingen immer wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Sie war nicht unbedingt erfahren, wenn es um Sex ging, aber sie war selbstbewusst genug, um dazu stehen zu können, dass ihr Sex gefiel. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, sie war neunzehn Jahre alt und fühlte sich inzwischen als Frau. Sie mochte Sex und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr männlicher Partner den Sex mit ihr auch gut fand. Ron hatte sich jedenfalls nie beschwert, auch wenn er nicht zu experimentierfreudig gewesen war wie sie.

Hatte sie die Situation so falsch eingeschätzt? Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass Draco ebenso Feuer und Flamme dabei gewesen war wie sie. Immerhin war er auch derjenige gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte.

Seufzend legte sie die Feder beiseite. Sie würde heute eh keine Zeile mehr zu Pergament bringen. Normalerweise versuchte sie immer, alle Hausaufgaben vor dem Wochenende zu erledigen, aber das war diese Woche einfach nicht möglich. Sie war zu abgelenkt. Von Draco Malfoy.

Während sie ihre Sachen zusammensammelte, dachte Hermine noch einmal an den Moment im Bad. Gewiss, Draco hatte danach ein wenig reserviert gewirkt, doch sie hatte das darauf geschoben, dass sie beide nicht wussten, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Sie waren ja nicht plötzlich Freunde geworden.

Hatte sie das vielleicht einfach falsch interpretiert? War der Sex für ihn vielleicht doch nicht so erfüllend gewesen?

Sie spürte, wie Kälte sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Nein, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy ihr Selbstbewusstsein zerstörte. Nicht schon wieder. Sie war nicht mehr zwölf und unsicher, ob sie in die Zaubererwelt gehörte. Malfoy konnte ihr nichts. Sie hatte den Sex genossen. Und er war definitiv genauso gierig gewesen wie sie. Er konnte sich nicht beklagen.

Wie immer um diese Uhrzeit war sie die letzte Person in der Bibliothek. Sie stellte die geborgten Bücher eins nach dem anderen zurück an den Platz und machte dann eine kleine Runde durch die Bibliothek, um die Bücher, die andere Schüler einfach hatten liegen lassen, ebenfalls einzusammeln und wegzustellen. Sie war gerade dabei, die letzten beiden Bücher ins Regal zu stellen, als sie ein leises Räuspern hinter sich hörte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Malfoy, doch als sie sich umdrehte, fand sie jemand ganz anderes vor sich. „Nott?“

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde“, grinste er breit. „Und dass du alleine hier sein würdest.“

Unsicher blickte Hermine sich um. Sie hatte nie Probleme mit Theodore Nott gehabt, aber er war ein Slytherin und einer der wenigen Freunde, die Malfoy hatte. Sie stellte ihre Schultasche vor sich auf einem der Tische ab, so dass dahinter vor Notts Blicken geschützt nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte. Sie reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig höher und richtete sich auf. „Was willst du?“

Seine Augen wurden groß und er zog beide Hände aus den Hosentaschen, wie um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er unbewaffnet war. „Langsam, langsam, Granger. Wir sind nicht im Krieg.“

Hermine ließ sich nicht von seinen freundlichen Worten ablenken. Niemand suchte sie absichtlich zu so später Stunde alleine an einem abgelegenen Ort auf. Zumal jeder wusste, dass die neue Bibliothekarin nach acht Uhr nicht mehr anwesend war. Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, den Stab immer noch verdeckt in ihrer Hand, und wartete auf eine richtige Antwort.

Der hochgewachsene Slytherin-Schüler vor ihr schien zu begreifen, dass sie nicht lockerlassen würde. Er faltete seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen eines der Bücherregale. „Hast du einen Mad-Eye Moody im Ohr, der dir ständig immer wachsam zuflüstert? Entspann dich. Ich bin nicht so lebensmüde, dir irgendetwas antun zu wollen.“ Seine Worte klangen spöttisch, doch Hermine sah an seinen angespannten Mundwinkeln und der Art, wie sein Blick ununterbrochen auf ihr lag, dass er verstand, dass sie gerade nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war.

„Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen“, fuhr er betont langsam fort. „Aber wir haben in der Vergangenheit doch schon sehr zivilisiert miteinander geredet. Ich möchte dich nur etwas fragen.“

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Vielleicht reagierte sie über. Theodore Nott war in der Tat insbesondere in diesem Schuljahr ein Slytherin-Schüler gewesen, der sich stets als höflich erwiesen hatte. Doch die Angst steckte ihr tief in den Knochen. „Dann frag“, zischte sie angespannt.

„Ist irgendetwas zwischen dir und Draco vorgefallen?“

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, obwohl es jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, sehr viel Sinn ergab. Natürlich schickte Malfoy seine Freunde vor, um mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Sie hob ihre Hand, die den Stab hielt, hinter ihrer Schultasche hervor und steckte ihn betont langsam in ihren Ärmel.

„Hey, woah“, kam es entsetzt von Nott. „Du dachtest wirklich, dass ich dich angreifen will?“

„Ein Jahr auf der Flucht vor Todessern und deren Sympathisanten verändert einen Menschen“, sagte sie schlicht, doch sie schaute ihm dabei absichtlich in die Augen. Niemand hier verstand, was sie, Harry und Ron durchgemacht hatten.

„Richtig, ja, okay“, murmelte Nott leise. „Vielleicht war es nicht so clever, dir alleine aufzulauern hier.“

„Vielleicht“, stimmte sie kühl zu. „Also, was soll die Frage nach Malfoy?“

Er stieß sich vom Regal ab und nickte Richtung Ausgang. Mit einem genervten Seufzen folgte sie ihm und wartete geduldig, dass er erklärte, was genau er hier wollte.

„Du warst Samstag ziemlich wütend auf Draco“, fing Nott an, während sie gemeinsam den Korridor entlang gingen. „Und er wirkte ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Dann kommt Sonntag, und er wirkt wütend, während du zufrieden aussiehst. Ich muss kein Genie sein, um zu sehen, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen ist zwischen euch.“

„Er ist wütend auf mich?“, rief Hermine entrüstet aus. „Was zum … ugh, unfassbar. Ernsthaft, Nott. Er hat keinen Grund, wütend zu sein.“

„Äh, ja, das mag ja sein“, kam es zögerlich von ihm, „aber Fakt ist, er ist wütend auf dich.“

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen blieb Hermine stehen und schaute zu Theodore auf. Er war der letzte Mensch, mit dem sie darüber sprechen wollte, aber er ließ ihr offensichtlich keine andere Wahl. „Okay, die Sache ist die. Dein guter Freund Draco wollte etwas von mir und ich hatte zufällig kein Problem, ihm das zu geben. Aber ich bin zufällig auch nicht bereit, mich dafür zu schämen. Wenn er denkt, er kann meinen Ruf ruinieren, dann soll er das tun.“

Sie konnte sehen, dass Nott nach ihrer Antwort noch verwirrter war als vorher. Er hob die Schultern hoch und ließ sie ganz langsam wieder sinken. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, worum es hier eigentlich geht. Es geht mich auch nichts an. Ich sehe nur, dass Draco wütend ist, und das schon seit einer Woche, und ich bezweifle, dass er keinen Grund dazu hat.“

Hermine spürte, wie der unfassbare Ärger, den sie zuvor alleine in der Bibliothek verspürt hatte, wieder in ihr hervorbrach. Natürlich stellte Nott seinen Freund nicht in Frage. Natürlich hatte Malfoy alles recht der Welt, auf sie wütend zu sein. 

„Weißt du was?“, zischte sie. „Du kannst zu Malfoy gehen und ihm sagen, dass er mir mal den Buckel runterrutschen kann. Wenn es nach mir geht, haben wir nie auch nur ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.“

„Oooookay.“ In Notts Stimme schwang seine Verwirrung und Überraschung mit, doch Hermine hatte genug.

Ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden, stapfte sie die Treppen hoch, die zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum führten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Malfoy so ein Drama um die Sache machte und jetzt anscheinend wütend auf sie war.

Worüber war er verärgert? Dass sie sich bereitwillig auf ihn eingelassen hatte? Dass sie versprochen hatte, die Sache geheim zu halten, so dass er nicht von entsetzten Slytherin-Schülern belagert wurde? Oder ging es ihm gegen den Strich, dass sie auch Spaß gehabt hatte?

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er zu so einer Drama-Queen mutieren würde, hätte sie sich nie auf ihn eingelassen. Sie hätte sich mit ihrer Fantasie begnügt und für immer dem Traum nachgehangen, dass Draco Malfoy vielleicht doch ein guter Kerl war. Das war jetzt für immer zerstört und sie wusste, sie würde ihre anregenden Fantasien nicht mehr so wie vorher genießen können.


	12. Flashbacks

„Ich kann ihr den Buckel runterrutschen?“

Mit langen Schritten lief Draco im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal auf und ab. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Theo ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Hey, Mann, ich sag nur, was sie gesagt hat!“, verteidigte Theo sich.

Wütend drehte Draco sich zu seinem auf dem Bett sitzenden Freund um: „Warum hast du überhaupt mit ihr geredet? Das geht dich gar nichts an!“

„Oh, komm schon!“, mischte sich jetzt Blaise an, der auf dem Bauch liegend gelangweilt in einem Magazin blätterte. „Du erzählst uns nicht, was los ist, also suchen wir anderswo nach Antworten.“

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Verstanden die beiden wirklich nicht, dass sie ihm gerade einfach so in den Rücken gefallen waren? Wenn er sagte, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, dann hieß das, dass sie ihre Nase nicht in seine Angelegenheiten zu stecken hatten. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er an seinem eigenen Bett und ließ sich rückwärts drauffallen.

„Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe das Schuljahr überstehen!“, murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Einfach nur … in Ruhe gelassen werden und keinen Ärger haben. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?“

Seine beiden Freunde schwiegen und das war auch besser so. Heiße Wut pumpte noch immer Adrenalin durch seinen ganzen Körper, doch Draco spürte, dass er keine Lust hatte, irgendetwas deswegen zu tun. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Obwohl seine beiden besten Freunde im selben Zimmer waren wie er, hatte er das Gefühl, vollkommen alleine zu sein. Die beiden waren wenigstens freiwillig hier und wussten genau, was sie in Zukunft machen wollten. Sie hatten ein Ziel, auf das sie hinarbeiten konnten.

Er hingegen fühlte sich mehr und mehr verloren. Die bösartigen Blicke der anderen Schüler, die nicht in Slytherin waren, sagten ihm deutlich, dass er in der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr erwünscht war. Es gab keinen Platz für ihn in Zukunft. Granger hatte ihm das mehr als deutlich gemacht: Niemand würde öffentlich mit ihm gesehen werden wollen. Alle, die in irgendeiner Beziehung zu ihm standen, würden sich schämen.

Frustriert zog er die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu und zog die Decke über sich. Es war ihm egal, dass er immer noch angezogen war. Es war ihm egal, dass Blaise und Theo jetzt vermutlich leise über ihn tuschelten. Die Welt konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Malfoy in Zukunft einfach zu ignorieren. Das hatte all die Jahr vorher auch gut geklappt, was sollte also schief gehen?

Doch als sie ihn am anderen Ende des Ganges vollkommen alleine gesehen hatte, waren alle Gedanken daran aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Ehe sie realisierte, was sie eigentlich vorhatte, war sie auf ihn zugegangen, hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und in den nächst besten Klassenraum gezogen. Sie ließ ihre Schultasche mit den Büchern auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

„Was soll das werden?“, verlangte der zu wissen, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war.

„Ich hab genug von dir, Draco Malfoy“, spie Hermine aus. „Du hast kein Recht, irgendwelchen Blödsinn über mich zu erzählen. Deine Freunde lauern mir jetzt einfach so irgendwo auf? Geht’s noch?“

Ihre Wut explodierte, als sie sah, wie Malfoy sich vor ihr aufbaute, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und mit blitzenden Augen. „Ich hab gar nichts erzählt! Was die beiden Idioten tun, ist deren Sache. Du wolltest es doch so! Du wolltest doch, dass wir nicht darüber reden. Bitte, ich hab genau das getan!“

Empört stach sie ihm einen Finger gegen die Brust. „Tu nicht so, als wärst du hier das Opfer! Du hast doch bekommen, was du wolltest. Ich hab keine Lust auf dein Drama.“

„Mein Drama?“ Malfoy schrie diese Worte beinahe. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie an den Schultern gepackt und gegen die kalte Steinwand hinter ihr gedrückt. „Mein Drama? Ich hab genau das getan, was du wolltest: Ich hab meinen Mund gehalten und nichts gesagt. Du bist diejenige, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand über mich gelacht hat.“

Mit großen Augen starrte sie zu dem blonden Mann vor ihr auf. Hermine realisierte plötzlich, dass ihr Zauberstab noch in ihrer Schultasche war, die jetzt einige Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Ihre Wut verschwand und hinterließ nichts als eiskalte Panik. Sie versuchte, sich gegen seinen festen Griff zu wehren, doch ihre Muskeln versagten ihr den Dienst. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, stand sie da. Ihr Atem raste und ihr war schwindelig. Er würde sie töten. Sie war alleine und unbewaffnet und niemand würde es wissen. Er würde sie töten und keiner würde es wissen. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Egal, wie viel Luft sie holte, es war nicht genug.

Plötzlich breitete sich brennender Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht aus. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine verstand, was passiert war.

Draco Malfoy hatte sie geschlagen.

Schockiert, aber wieder im hier und jetzt angekommen, blickte sie zu ihm.

Er war zwei große Schritte von ihr weggetreten und hatte seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Stricht verzogen, während seine Augen überall hinschauten, nur nicht zu ihr. „Tut mir leid“, flüsterte er. „Du warst irgendwie … weg. Du hast nicht mehr reagiert, als ich dich angesprochen hab.“

Errötend drehte sie sich zur Seite. Es war schon lange nicht mehr passiert und sie dachte, sie hätte es endlich überstanden. Offensichtlich hatte sie falsch gedacht. Sie platzierte ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte und schloss die Augen, um sich für einige Sekunden nur auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren.

Alles war in Ordnung. Sie war in Hogwarts. Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy. Niemand wollte sie töten. Niemand wollte ihr etwas antun. Sie war okay. Alles war okay.

Sie nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug, den sie dann ganz langsam wieder ausstieß und dabei bewusst jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper entspannte. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Malfoy, der abwartend an einen Tisch gelehnt dastand.

„Mir tut es leid“, sagte sie leise. „Ich … manchmal hab ich solche … Flashbacks. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das ist alles … es liegt an mir. Ich dachte, ich hätte das im Griff, aber offensichtlich nicht, und jetzt ist es wieder passiert, und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie komisch das für dich war.“

„Hey“, unterbrach Malfoy sie, „hey, Granger. Ganz ruhig. Alles gut, okay? Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Es ist meine Schuld.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich hätte dich nicht so in die Ecke drängen sollen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das unangenehm ist.“

„Nein, nein!“, protestierte sie sofort und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du kannst das nicht wissen. Das ist alles nur in meinem Kopf. Seit Greyback … ah, es ist auch egal. Es ist nicht dein Problem.“

Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, um nach ihrer Tasche zu greifen, doch er trat ihr in den Weg. Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Granger“, sagte er langsam und schaute ihr dabei endlich in die Augen. „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Der Krieg hat uns alle verändert. Das ist okay.“

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, doch sie blinzelte sie weg. „Ja, naja, der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir müssen im Hier und Jetzt klarkommen.“

Wieder versuchte sie, an ihm vorbeizutreten, doch wieder blockierte er den Weg. Er berührte sie nicht, als würde er absichtlich darauf achten, doch er ließ sie auch nicht vorbei.

„Manchmal kann es helfen, sich von solchen Gedanken abzulenken.“

Hermine schluckte. Die Worte klangen unschuldig, doch die Art, wie Draco sie anschaute, signalisierte ihr deutlich, was er meinte. Ein Teil von ihr war immer noch wütend auf ihn. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn anschreien und ihn fragen, ob er wahnsinnig geworden war.

Aber ein viel größerer Teil wollte einfach in seine Arme sinken und alles vergessen. Er hatte ihre Panik erkannt und sie rausgeholt und ihr versichert, dass sie okay war. Das war mehr, als irgendeiner in den letzten Monaten für sie getan hatte. Er stellte ihre Angst nicht in Frage. Vielleicht hatte er niedere Motive. Vielleicht würde er sich danach wieder gegen sie wenden und sie wütend angreifen.

Doch der reale Draco Malfoy hatte plötzlich Züge getragen, die sie ihrem Fantasie-Draco angedichtet hatte, und sie konnte dem nicht widerstehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht.


	13. Nur das Eine

Er sollte die Finger von Hermine Granger lassen. Sie hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, was sie von ihm hielt, und er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, sich immer wieder beleidigen zu lassen.

Doch als sie vollkommen aufgelöst und schutzlos vor ihm stand, gefangen in Erinnerungen an die Kriegsjahre, waren all seine guten Vorsätze aus dem Fenster geflogen. Sie war offensichtlich genauso einsam und kaputt, wie er sich fühlte. Niemand konnte ihm die Schuld nehmen, die er in sich trug. Aber vielleicht konnte er Granger helfen, ihre Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und dabei selbst für ein paar Momente seine eigenen Erinnerungen vergessen.

Als sie ihre Arme ausgebreitet und um seine Brust geschlossen hatte, waren alle Vorbehalte und Sorgen verschwunden. Er hielt ihren zierlichen, warmen Körper in seinen Händen und roch ihren einzigartigen Geruch. Seine Wut über ihre Worte, seine Einsamkeit, seine Traurigkeit, alles schmolz dahin, während er sie fest an sich gepresst hielt.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sachte über seinen Rücken kreisen. Seine eigenen Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken hinab zum Saum ihres Rockes und dann weiter, bis sie auf ihrem Hintern zu liegen kamen. Langsam, um ihr jede Chance zum Protest zu geben, zog er den Rock Zentimeter um Zentimeter hoch. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern vergrub ihre Fingernägel im Stoff seines Hemds. 

Mit einer Hand hielt er ihren Rock zusammen, die andere fuhr sachte über die entblößte Haut ihres Hinterns. Ein zufriedenes Gurren sagte ihm, dass Granger es genoss, von ihm berührt zu werden. Er erwiderte den Laut mit einem kurzen, leisen Lachen. Dann hakte er zwei Finger in ihren Slip und zog ihn mit einem Ruck runter.

Ein überraschtes „Ah!“, entfuhr ihr, doch noch immer protestierte sie nicht. Stattdessen reckte sie sich ein wenig und dann spürte er ihre Lippen an seinem Hals. Ihr Atem strich heiß über seinen Nacken, während sie viele kleine Küsse auf seiner Haut verteilte. Angestachelt von ihrer Offenheit fuhr Draco mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Hitze empfing ihn und als er sachte über sie streichelte, spürte er, wie feucht sie war. Feucht für ihn. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen versenkte er zwei Finger in sie. Wie als Antwort bis Hermine ihm in den Hals und saugte sich fest. Ihre beiden Hände waren inzwischen hochgewandert und hatten sich in seinem blonden Haar verkrallt. Sie hob ein Bein und schlang es um seine Hüfte.

„So gierig“, murmelte er in ihr Ohr, doch er beklagte sich nicht.

Er hörte ihr leises Wimmern, als er begann, seine Finger in ihr zu bewegen. Angetrieben von ihren himmlischen Lauten und dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen an seinem Hals, ließ er seinen Daumen über ihren empfindlichsten Knoten streichen. Hermine presste sich enger an ihn, rollte ihre Hüften und hielt seinen Kopf mit überraschender Kraft an einer Stelle. Fasziniert gab Draco sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, wie seine Finger eng und feucht und heiß von ihr gefangen gehalten wurden.

„Draco“, drang ihr verzweifeltes Wimmern an sein Ohr. „Mehr … ich … ich brauche … mehr.“

Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Er mochte diese Version von Hermine Granger. Offen, fordernd und vollkommen losgelöst. Mit dem nächsten Stoß seiner Finger führte er einen dritten ein und wurde sofort mit einem lauten, kehligen Stöhnen belohnt. Vorsichtig steuerte er sie rückwärts, bis sie an einen Tisch stießen, gegen den er sie lehnte.

Ihr Mund hatte inzwischen von seinem Hals abgelassen. Ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, gab Hermine sich ihm ganz hin, schweratmend, keuchend, stöhnend. Eine Hand ließ sein Haar los und wanderte zwischen ihre Körper, wo sie seine Hand fand und umklammerte. Widerspruchslos gab Draco die Kontrolle über seine Hand auf und erlaubte ihr, selbst das Tempo zu bestimmen. Immer schneller bewegte sie seine Hand und ihre eigenen Hüften. Ihre Atmung veränderte sich, wurde unkontrolliert und laut und ging dann in ein hohes Stöhnen über.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne, presste nur seine Hand mit aller Macht gegen sich. Ein Zittern breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Draco legte seinen freien Arm um sie, während Hermine von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt wurde und zitternd und wimmernd gegen ihn lehnte.

Lächelnd zog er sie mit beiden Armen noch näher an sich. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, die Art, wie sie sich in seinen Armen völlig fallenließ, verzauberte ihn. Als ob sie ihm vertraute. Als ob sie ihn brauchte. Er war beinahe schmerzhaft erregt, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Was zählte, was das zufriedene Schnurren dieser zierlichen Frau in seinen Armen.

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung wieder verlangsamte, und so lockerte er seinen Griff um sie. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Noch immer lag ein Lustschleier über ihrem Blick.

„Lass mich den Gefallen erwidern“, raunte sie ihm zu. Ein verführerisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie ihn ein Stück von sich drückte.

Eigentlich hatte er das Angebot ausschlagen wollen. Es ging hier um sie. Was sie brauchte und wollte, was er ihr geben konnte. Aber ein Blick auf ihre roten, vollen Lippen, und es war um Draco geschehen. Leise lachend drehte er sie beide um, so dass er nun gegen den Tisch gelehnt stand.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass das Hochgefühl ihres Orgasmus ihr mehr Mut gegeben hatte, als sie wirklich besaß. Während sie ihren Slip wieder hochzog und langsam vor Draco auf die Knie ging, versuchte sie zu ignorieren, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie hier tat. Es konnte nicht so schwer sein, oder?

Ihre Hände zittern leicht, als sie seine Hose öffnete. Unsicher schaute sie zu ihm hoch. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, lächelte Draco ihr aufmunternd zu und griff mit einer Hand in ihre wilde Mähne. Sie befreite ihn von dem störenden Stoff. Als sie seinen harten Schwanz direkt vor Augen hatte, fragte sie sich plötzlich, ob sie wirklich vorbereitet war.

Zögerlich legte sie eine Hand um ihn und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über seine Eichel. Der unterdrückte Fluch von Draco gab ihr neuen Mut. Ihm gefiel offensichtlich, was sie tat. Tief holte Hermine Luft und versuchte, ihren Kiefer zu entspannen. Sie öffnete ihre Mund und dann, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, schloss sie ihre Lippen um sein heißes Glied.

Seine zweite Hand gesellte sich zur ersten und packte ihren Haarschopf. Etwas unbeholfen begann sie, ihren Mund, ihre Zunge und ihre Hand im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Ein weiterer Fluch gefolgt von einem animalischen Stöhnen ertönte von über ihr. Ein freudiges Hochgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie spürte, wie sie selbst wieder feucht wurde. Sie kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden, aber sie hatte ihn voll und ganz in der Hand. Oder im Mund, wenn man es genau nehmen wollte.

Ermutigt von seinen zufriedenen Lauten beschleunigte sie das Tempo. Ihr Kiefer tat weh und sie spürte, wie Speichel langsam ihr Kinn runter rann, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie wollte ihn zum Orgasmus bringen, das war alles, was zählte. Die unanständigen, schlürfenden Geräusche, die sie machte, wurden übertönt von dem lauten Stöhnen. Draco schien sich nicht mehr zurückzuhalten. Mit jeder Bewegung ihres Kopfes kam er ihr mit seiner Hüfte entgegen.

„Granger“, presste er mit offensichtlicher Mühe hervor, „Granger, wenn du nicht willst … hör auf.“

Ohne ihre Bewegung zu unterbrechen schielte sie zu ihm hinauf. Er starrte zu ihr hinab, die Kiefer fest aufeinandergepresst, als versuchte er, sich zurückzuhalten. Da sie nichts sagen konnte, machte sie einen brummenden Laut, der ihm hoffentlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht vorhatte, jetzt aufzuhören.

„Fuck, Granger!“, protestierte Draco verzweifelt. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ah …“

Ohne Vorwarnung zuckte seine Hüfte und eine heiße Flüssigkeit ergoss sich in Hermines Mund. Überrascht blinzelte sie. Es schmeckte wirklich nicht gut, aber das störte sie gerade nicht. Draco Malfoy war in ihrem Mund gekommen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie selbst direkt noch einmal kommen konnte. Gierig leckte sie über sein erschlaffendes Glied, bis er sie mit einem Ruck an den Haaren von sich wegzog.

„Heilige Circe“, fluchte er. „Granger, du bist einfach unfassbar. Was bei Merlins Bart war das?“

Errötend wischte sie sich über den Mund. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, aber seine Reaktion verwirrte sie. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab das noch nie gemacht?“

„Noch nie gemacht?“, entfuhr es Draco entgeistert. „Hermine fucking Granger, die Beste in allem, was sie tut. Du bist einfach … unglaublich.“

Mit zitternden Knien richtete sie sich wieder auf. Während sie vor ihm auf dem Boden gehockt hatte, war es ihr nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt spürte sie deutlich, dass sie morgen blaue Flecke an den Knien haben würde. Und ihr Kiefer tat ihr auch weh. Unsicher schaute sie zu Draco, der gerade dabei war, seine Kleidung wieder zu richten.

Sie hatte das unglaubliche Bedürfnis, von ihm in Arm genommen zu werden. Ihn zu küssen. Sie hatten sich noch nie geküsst, ging ihr plötzlich auf. Sie hatten Sex miteinander, aber sie küssten sich nicht. Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden. Vielleicht war das auch zu viel verlangt. Sie waren nur zwei Schüler, die sich mit Sex ablenkten. Sie waren nicht wirklich intim miteinander.

Schweigen hing zwischen ihnen. Sie war Draco so dankbar für alles, was er heute zu ihr gesagt hatte. Wie er mit ihr umgegangen war. Aber sie konnte ihm das nicht sagen, ohne dass es komisch werden würde. Sie waren kein Liebespaar. Es war vermutlich besser, wenn sie nicht zu emotional wurde. Unschlüssig, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte, griff sie nach ihrer Schultasche.

„Du gehst schon wieder?“

Seine Worte klangen angespannt. Hermine ahnte, dass er vermutlich genauso wenig wie sie wusste, wie sie nach dem Sex miteinander umgehen sollten. Ohne ihn anzuschauen, erwiderte sie: „Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben zu tun. Ich bin gestern nicht fertig geworden und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek …“

Ihre Worte klangen seltsam hohl. Warum war es nur immer so schräg zwischen ihnen, nachdem sie Sex hatten? Sie wagte einen Blick in Dracos Gesicht, doch sie fand keinerlei Emotionen darin. Unsicher lächelte sie ihn an und hob eine Hand. „Also, dann … bis … bis dann.“

Finster starrte Draco vor sich hin, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Es war genau dasselbe wie beim letzten Mal. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie bleiben würde, doch sie war direkt wieder verschwunden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach der Wahrheit in die Augen schauen und anerkennen, dass sie nur Sex von ihm wollte. Egal, was er sonst für sie tun wollte oder konnte, sie würde das nicht annehmen. Sie wollte nur Sex.

Worüber beschwerte er sich eigentlich? Es war ja nicht so, als ob er etwas gegen guten Sex hatte.

Seufzend stieß er sich vom Tisch ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.


	14. Anders als die anderen

Sie waren in eine merkwürdige Routine verfallen. Wann immer sie sich alleine im Schloss begegneten, zog Granger ihn an den nächst besten geheimen Ort. Sie tat es nicht immer, aber oft genug. Dann hatten sie heißen, schweißtreibenden Sex, gefolgt von unangenehmer Stille und einer noch unangenehmeren Verabschiedung.

Sie sprachen praktisch kein Wort miteinander, wenn sie alleine waren. Nur hin und wieder stöhnten sie den Namen des anderen oder gaben sanfte Anweisungen. In der Öffentlichkeit waren sie wieder dazu übergegangen, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren. Sie lächelte ihn nicht mehr an und er hatte aufgehört, ihr wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Das sorgte nebenbei dafür, dass Blaise und Theo ihn nicht länger nervten.

Immerhin hatte Granger auch kein weiteres Flashback oder andere Aussetzer. Seit er wusste, wie empfindlich sie reagierte, wenn sie gegen ihren Willen festgehalten wurde, hielt er sich stark zurück. Er ergriff nie die Initiative für ihre Eskapaden, und er hielt sie nie länger als nötig fest. Auch, wenn sie immer noch nicht wirklich Freunde waren, wollte er trotzdem aufmerksam sein und sie beschützen.

Nur dass sie seinen Schutz nicht brauchte. Finster starrte Draco aus dem Fenster des abgelegenen Korridors. Dort unten lief Granger an der Seite von Ginny Weasley und einer blondhaarigen Ravenclaw-Schülerin Richtung Dorf, als hätte sie keine Sorge der Welt. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn brauchte, und es hatte sich gut angefühlt, aber mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde offensichtlicher, dass es nicht so war.

Und mit jedem Tag, der verging, fand er sich öfter an genau diesem Fenster. Es lag im vierten Stock in einem Korridor, dessen Unterrichtsräume während der Schlacht größtenteils zerstört worden waren, und der deswegen nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Das große Fenster mit der breiten Fensterbank lud dazu ein, einfach hier zu sitzen und hinaus zum Dorf zu schauen. Hier war er wirklich alleine.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen. Er bekam regelmäßigen Sex, ohne sich mit der Anhänglichkeit des Mädchens herumschlagen zu müssen. Jeder andere Mann hätte ihn vermutlich darum beneidet. Er selbst hätte sich das in der Vergangenheit gewünscht, vor allem nachdem Pansy ihn nicht hatte loslassen wollen.

Aber er freute sich nicht. Mit jedem Mal, das sie sich im Geheimen trafen, wuchs die Leere, die er zu füllen versuchte. Blaise und Theo waren gute Freunde, aber am Ende des Tages konnten sie nicht verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Sie wussten nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, für den Tod von Dumbledore verantwortlich zu sein. Sie wussten nicht, was es mit ihm machte, Granger im eigenen Haus am Boden liegend gesehen zu haben. Ihre Schreie gehört zu haben, während seine eigene Tante sie gefoltert hatte. Zu sehen, wie der dreckige Werwolf seine schmutzigen Hände über ihren halbnackten Körper gerieben hatte.

Krieg war nie glorreich. Und auf der Seite der Verlierer zu stehen, bedeutete, dass er für immer so viel Schuld in sich tragen würde.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Granger ihn verstehen würde. Als sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, nachdem er sie aus ihrem Flashback geholt hatte, da hatte er so viel Offenheit und Verständnis in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie teilte seinen Schmerz. Sie war nicht gesund aus dem Krieg gekommen. Sie war genauso kaputt und verzweifelt und einsam wie er.

Aber das stimmte natürlich nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Er hatte nur seine eigenen Gefühle auf sie projiziert und erwartet, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. Granger war eine strahlende Heldin. Sie hatte große Opfer erbracht und viel gelitten, aber es war immer für die richtige, für die gute Sache gewesen. Und sie hatte Potter und Weasley, die alles mit ihr gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. Sie hatte Freunde, die genau Bescheid wussten.

Mehrfach fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen immer öfter das Bedürfnis, sich mit den Fingernägeln über die Haut zu kratzen. Da war so viel Energie in ihm, die er nicht rauslassen konnte. Selbst beim Sex hielt er sich immer zurück, um Granger nicht zu verschrecken. Er wusste nicht mehr, wohin mit seiner Wut.

Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wenn er Schmerzen spürte. Vielleicht würden Schmerzen ihn ablenken. Und er hatte sie sowieso verdient. Er war zwar nie offiziell für irgendetwas belangt worden, weil der heilige Sankt Potter sich für ihn und seine Eltern eingesetzt hatte. Aber Draco wusste, dass er eine Strafe verdient hatte.

Fluchend richtete er sich auf und presste seine Stirn gegen die eiskalte Fensterscheibe. Er war kein verdammter Teenager, der seine depressiven Phasen in Schmerzen auslebte. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und sollte verdammt noch mal in der Lage sein, seine Impulse zu kontrollieren. Dieser ganze negative Gedankenstrudel war unproduktiv und führte zu nichts. Anstatt im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, sollte er lieber einfach seine Hausaufgaben machen oder mit Blaise und Theo Spaß haben. Genau wie früher.

* * *

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verfolgte Hermine die Gespräche um sie herum. Ginny hatte sie nach vielen Wochen endlich davon überzeugen können, mit ihrer Gruppe nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nur zugesagt, weil Luna auch dabei war, und sie so wenigstens nicht die einzige war, die nicht zu der Clique aufgedrehter Gryffindor-Schülerinnen gehörte. Aber Luna hatte deutlich weniger Probleme, sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten, als sie.

Hermine wusste nicht einmal, worüber die anderen gerade wirklich sprachen. Sie schaute nur hin und her, lächelte, nickte immer mal wieder, und gab sich alle Mühe, den Anschein zu erwecken, bei der Sache zu sein. Sie wollte dazu gehören. Sie wollte locker und lustig und unbeschwert sein.

Aber sie war es nicht.

Je öfter sie sich mit Draco traf, umso leerer fühlte sie sich. Sie hatte gehofft, in ihm einen Menschen zu finden, der sie verstand. Er hatte so gefühlvoll auf ihr Flashback reagiert. Er hatte sie so sachte aufgefangen und sie dann so gekonnt abgelenkt. Aber seit diesem einen Mal hatte sie diese Seite nie wieder in ihm gesehen.

Sie spürte, dass er sich zurückhielt. Sie konnte es in seinem brennenden Blick sehen. In der Art, wie er sie festhielt, spüren. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er nicht länger diese sanfte Seite von sich zeigen wollte. Und so drängte sie ihn auch nicht weiter. Sie genoss den Sex mit ihm zu sehr, als dass sie riskieren wollte, ihn mit unbedachten Worten zu verjagen.

Sie wünschte nur, sie könnte ihn küssen. Wie oft spürte sie dieses unbändige Verlangen, ihn einfach an sich zu ziehen und besinnungslos zu küssen. Aber er musste dazu den ersten Schritt machen. Sie war immer diejenige, die ihn zum Sex aufforderte. Er ließ sich darauf ein, aber sie wollte ihr Glück nicht versuchen.

Deswegen redete sie auch nie mit ihm.

Dabei gab es so viel, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

_Danke, dass du für mich da bist._

_Du bist verdammt gut._

_Lass einfach mal los und fall über mich her. Ich bin nicht zerbrechlich._

_Küss mich._

_Ich mag dich._

Hermines Lippen begannen zu zittern. Sie fühlte, wie die große Leere in ihr aufstieg. Wie die Realität schon wieder von ihr wich, als würde sich eine Glasscheibe zwischen sie und den Rest der Welt schieben.

Hart kniff sie sich selbst in den Oberschenkel. Schmerz war der beste Weg, um die Leere zu vertreiben. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen viele Dinge ausprobiert, um dieses Gefühl, alles nur noch wie durch Watte wahrzunehmen, zu vertreiben. Es kam immer plötzlich, unabhängig von der Situation. Es konnte sie jederzeit anfallen. Und es machte ihr Angst.

Manchmal, wenn sie im Unterricht oder beim Essen heimlich zu Draco schaute, bemerkte sie denselben leeren Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Dann fragte sie sich, ob es ihm genauso ging wie ihr. Doch sie fragte ihn nie. Draco Malfoy war ein starker Mann. Er war nicht so schwach wie sie und ließ sich von den Geistern der Vergangenheit runterziehen. Er nahm sich, was er wollte, und verlangte nie mehr.

„Hey, Hermine!“

Mehrmals blinzelte sie. Ihr Lächeln musste versagt haben, den Ginny schaute sie besorgt von der Seite an. Sie zwang es zurück auf ihre Lippen. „Ja?“

„Wir wollen anstoßen“, sagte ihre rothaarige Freundin langsam, als hätte sie es schon einmal gesagt. Vielleicht hatte sie das auch.

„Anstoßen?“

Verwirrt schaute Hermine in die lachenden Gesichter um sie herum. Aus irgendeinem Grund trugen alle Mädchen plötzlich einen Haarreif mit Geweih auf dem Kopf.

„Auf den ersten Advent!“, erklärte Luna, die offensichtlich begriffen hatte, dass Hermine vorher nicht zugehört hatte. „Hier, willst du auch ein Geweih? Ich hab für uns alle eins mitgebracht.“

Mechanisch nahm Hermine Luna den Haarreif ab und setzte ihn auf. Sie spürte Ginnys Blick von der Seite, aber sie hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt eine Blöße zu geben. Ginny würde es sowieso nicht verstehen.

Alle Mädchen hoben ihr Glas mit Butterbier und sprachen lachend einen Trinkspruch für die Weihnachtszeit. Hermine lachte mit, trank mit und schob alle Gedanken an andere Dinge beiseite.


	15. Von Freunden zu Liebhabern

Hermine wusste, was sie von ihm wollte. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie sie ihn dazu kriegen konnte. Zumindest nicht, ohne es direkt auszusprechen.

Lass dich fallen.

Nimm mich hart.

Hör auf, dich zurückzuhalten.

Fall über mich her, als wäre ich so unwiderstehlich, dass du jegliche Kontrolle verlierst.

Gib mir das Gefühl, dass wir beide wirklich am Leben sind.

Nervös ging sie in dem kalten Korridor auf und ab. Sie war sich sicher, dass Draco hier vorbeikommen musste, wenn er zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wollte. Es war dunkel und kalt tief unter dem Schloss. Oder vielleicht war ihr auch nur kalt, weil sie so nervös war.

Sie hatte am Wochenende in Hogsmeade alleine ein Dessous-Geschäft besucht und sich neue, passende Unterwäsche gekauft. Natürlich gab es im Dorf neben dem Schloss nicht wirklich das, wonach sie gesucht hatte, aber es war nahe genug dran. Mit Hilfe einer Anleitung war es ihr gelungen, die notwendigen Veränderungen selbst vorzunehmen. Sie war schließlich eine Hexe.

Sie wollte Draco signalisieren, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten musste. Aber so wenig, wie sie miteinander sprachen, war es ihr unmöglich, ihm das offen zu sagen. Also musste sie andere Signale senden.

Zum Beispiel mit Hilfe des dunkelgrünen BHs. Es war ursprünglich ein Neckholder-BH gewesen, dessen feine Schnüre sie so verzaubert hatte, dass sie sich nun einmal um ihren Hals wanden, ehe sie sich am Rücken überkreuzten. Der winzige, ebenfalls dunkelgrüne Tanga hatte ebenfalls weitere Schnürung bekommen, die vorne und hinten überkreuz liefen und sich eng um den schmalsten Punkt ihrer Taille schlangen. Sie hoffte, dass diese Andeutung von Fesseln in der Fantasie dasselbe anrichteten wie in ihrer eigenen.

Ihr Blut pochte in ihren Ohren. Sie war so nervös und angespannt und gleichzeitig erregt, dass sie kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Sie betete, dass Draco bald auftauchen würde, um sie zu erlösen. Und sie betete, dass sie ihn mit ihren Signalen nicht verscheuchte.

Endlich hörte sie Schritte die Treppe hinunter kommen. Sie presste sich enger in den Schatten, den der Nebengang warf, und wartete ab, wer auftauchen würde. Je näher die Schritte kamen, umso sicherer war sie, dass es zwei Paar Füße waren. Fluchend spähte sie um die Ecke. Wenn Draco mit einem seiner Freunde unterwegs war, konnte sie ihn hier schlecht abfangen.

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung waren es Zabini und Nott, die ohne Draco den Korridor entlang kamen. Das erhöhte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Draco später alleine unterwegs sein würde. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie, bis die beiden an ihr vorbeigegangen waren.

Plötzlich verstummten die Schritte gänzlich. Beide Schüler hatten kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, während sie an ihr vorbeigegangen waren, doch die Stille jetzt war verdächtig. Vorsichtig spähte sie wieder um die Ecke.

Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt waren beide stehen geblieben. Misstrauisch kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen. Sie mussten nur noch ein Stück weitergehen und dann einmal abbiegen, um zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Was standen sie jetzt hier herum?

„Was ist dein Problem?“

Die tiefe, verärgert klingende Stimme gehörte zu Nott. Es war schwer, in dem schummrigen Licht der Fackeln hier unten zu sehen, aber seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte aus, dass er wütend war.

„Weiß ich nicht, sag du es mir.“

Die Antwort von Zabini klang so provokant, dass Hermine sich plötzlich fragte, ob die beiden sich hier an Ort und Stelle duellieren würden. Waren sie nicht die besten Freunde, die Draco hatte? Hassten sie sich etwa in Wirklichkeit?

„Hör mit deinen verdammten Sprüchen auf, Blaise. Was willst du von mir?“

„Oh nein, der ehrenwerte Herr Nott nutzt unflätige Sprache. Was würden deine Eltern nur dazu sagen?“

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung packte Theodore seinen Gegenüber und presste ihn gegen die Wand des Korridors. Nervös tastete Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie wollte sich ungerne zu erkennen geben, aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass zwei Schüler sich im Korridor duellierten oder prügelten.

„Und jetzt? Glaubst du, du machst mir Angst, nur weil du größer bist?“

Der Spott in Zabinis Stimme ließ Hermine schaudern. Sie spürte selbst auf die Entfernung die Spannung, die zwischen beiden in der Luft lag.

Und dann entlud sie sich.

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf und schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Vor ihren Augen hielt Theodore Nott mit aller Kraft Blaise Zabini fest – und küsste ihn. Und anstatt sich zu wehren, erwiderte Zabini den Kuss mit Leidenschaft und Gewalt.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre ganze Welt plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr ergab. Wie konnten zwei Menschen so hasserfüllt miteinander reden und sich dann einfach küssen?

Die Szene vor ihr veränderte sich. Aus dem beinahe gewaltsamen Kuss wurde zunehmend heißes Rummachen. Errötend wandte sie sich ab. Sie sollte nicht hier im Verborgenen stehen und zwei Menschen dabei beobachten. Insbesondere nicht, wenn die beiden offensichtlich gerade zum ersten Mal zu ihren Gefühlen füreinander standen.

Sie holte tief Luft und schlich dann auf Zehenspitzen quer durch den Gang zur Treppe. Ihr Blick war dabei auf die zwei Slytherin-Schüler geheftet, doch die waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Erleichtert huschte sie die Treppe hoch – wo sie plötzlich gegen einen anderen Körper prallte. Erschrocken blickte sie in das verwirrte Gesicht von Draco. Sie war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, Zabini und Nott im Auge zu behalten, dass sie nicht nach vorne geschaut hatte. Rasch legte sie einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, nichts zu sagen. Ein fragender Blick war ihre Antwort.

Sie rollte mit den Augen, presste sich noch einmal den Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihm dann, am Treppenende um die Ecke zu schauen. Offensichtlich noch immer verwirrt tat Draco wie geheißen. Und dann drehte er sich ruckartig um, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich die Treppe hinauf.

Erst, nachdem sie zwei Etagen zwischen sich und die beiden gebracht hatten, hielt er inne. Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine grinsen. Das Gesicht von Draco war immer noch von Schock gekennzeichnet.

Mit großen Augen starrte er sie an: „Hab ich das gerade wirklich gesehen?“

Lachend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. „Also, ich hab’s auch gesehen. Sag bloß, du wusstest nichts davon?“

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Draco sich gegen die Wand ihr gegenüber fallen: „Nein! Und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, warum die beiden in letzter Zeit so viel streiten. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, dass sie … dass sie auf einander stehen.“

Hermine legte ihre Kopf schräg. „Ist das jetzt ein Problem für dich?“

Kurz rieb Draco sich über sein Kinn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nicht, solange sie es nicht zu meinem Problem machen.“

Irritiert hob Hermine eine Augenbraue: „Wie meinst du das?“

„Naja, wenn sie jetzt zusammen sind, aber das irgendwie nicht klappt, und sich dann hassen. Das wäre für mich ziemlich blöd.“

Langsam nickte Hermine. Die Sichtweise konnte sie gut verstehen. „Harry hat mir das gleiche gesagt.“

„Potter? Was?“

Errötend schaute sie zu Boden. Vielleicht war es nicht die beste Idee, das jetzt mit Draco zu besprechen, aber die Katze war aus dem Satz. Ohne ihn anzuschauen, erklärte sie: „Als das zwischen Ron und mir anfing, da hat Harry mir gesagt, dass das hoffentlich besser was wird. Weil er nicht zwischen uns beiden stehen will.“

Sie schaute ihn noch immer nicht an, doch sie konnte an Dracos Tonfall hören, dass er nicht begeistert von ihren Worten war. „Das zwischen dir und Weasley? Was, bist du mit ihm zusammen?“

Sie sollte ihn vermutlich besser ansehen, wenn sie dieses Gespräch führten. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, exklusiv füreinander zu sein, aber sie hatten auch nie das Gegenteil gesagt. Immer noch rot im Gesicht blickte sie ihn an. „Nein, nicht mehr. Ich hab mich von ihm getrennt, als feststand, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.“

„Warum?“

Nervös befeuchtete Hermine ihre Lippen. Sie hatte sich keine Zukunft mit Ron vorstellen können. Das war definitiv einer der Gründe. Aber ein anderer war auch, dass schon zu dem Zeitpunkt Draco in ihren Fantasien rumgespukt hatte. Das konnte sie ihm allerdings unmöglich sagen.

„Es gab viele Gründe“, erklärte sie ausweichend. „Fakt ist, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“

Sie sah, wie Draco ansetzte, darauf etwas zu sagen, doch sie gab ihm keine Chance dazu. Schwungvoll stieß sie sich von der Wand ab. „Das ist ja auch egal. Komm, ich hab auf dich gewartet. Komm mit.“

Sie drehte sich um und ging los, ohne ihm Zeit zum Antworten zu geben. Sie wollte selbstbewusst wirken, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich nicht so fühlte. Als sie schließlich seine Schritte hinter ihr hörte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Auch, wenn alles andere zwischen ihnen merkwürdig war, Draco Malfoy war mit der Aussicht auf Sex immer zu locken. Das war gut zu wissen.


	16. Naiv

Draco hatte geahnt, dass Granger irgendetwas geplant hatte. Sie waren sich nicht zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Sie hatte nicht irgendeinen verfügbaren Klassenraum ausgesucht, sondern war mit ihm durchs Schloss zum Vertrauensschülerbad gelaufen. Obwohl sie sonst nie schüchtern gewirkt hatte, hatte er trotzdem den deutlichen Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen bemerkt, als sie die Tür hinter ihnen magisch versiegelte.

Und jetzt das.

Er saß, selbst noch vollständig angezogen, auf einer der großen, überraschend bequemen Liegen am Rande des Beckens, und musste sich bemühen, nicht mit offenem Mund zu starren. Langsam, viel zu langsam, zog Hermine Granger sich vor ihm aus. Ihre Wangen errötet, der Blick abwechselnd auf ihm ruhend und verlegen zum Boden gerichtet, öffnete sie ihre Bluse. Normalerweise fielen sie einfach übereinander her, ohne sich groß Mühe zu geben, sich selbst oder den anderen auszuziehen.

Die Bluse fiel zu Boden und Draco schluckte. Der grüne BH schlang sich auf komplizierte Weise um ihren Körper und gab ihr ein verboten scharfes Dekolletee. Mit ebenso langsamen Bewegungen fuhren ihre Finger über ihre Brüste, den Bauch hinab bis zum Saum ihres Rockes, den sie ebenfalls ganz langsam öffnete. Er glitt an ihren Schenkeln hinab und enthüllte einen passenden Tanga, dessen dünne Schnüre ebenfalls mehrfach um ihren Körper gewickelt waren. Draco musste an sich halten, nicht einfach mit offenem Mund zu starren.

Hermine schwankte leicht, als sie auf einem Bein erst die eine, dann die andere Socke auszog. Schließlich stand sie in nichts als Unterwäsche und der Krawatte ihrer Schuluniform bekleidet vor ihm.

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, während sie den Knoten der Krawatte öffnete. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Gebannt schaute er zu, wie sie die Krawatte von ihrem Hals gleiten ließ. Doch statt sie ebenfalls fallen zu lassen, nahm sie sie in beide Hände und hob sie hoch. Immer noch schaute sie ihn direkt an und Draco merkte, dass er nicht wegsehen konnte. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Blinzelte langsam.

Dann öffnete sie den Mund, nahm die Krawatte zwischen die Zähne und schnürte sie hinter ihrem Kopf zu einem festen Knoten.

Draco hatte vergessen, wie Atmen funktionierte. Hitze, die nichts mit den schwülen Temperaturen des Bads zu tun hatte, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Vor seinen Augen trat Granger einen Schritt zur Seite und sank auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, beide Hände hielten den jeweils anderen Ellenbogen umklammert. Sie sank zu Boden und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Arme jetzt unter ihr. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Schenkel und winkelte die Knie an.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, war Draco aufgesprungen und zu ihr getreten. Schwer atmend starrte er auf Hermine hinab. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und sah ihn aus großen, vertrauensvollen Augen an.

Wie sie so da lag mit ihren Armen hinter dem Rücken und den komplizierten Schnüren wirkte sie fast wie gefesselt. Als wäre sie nicht länger in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Ihm ausgeliefert.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sank Draco zwischen ihren Beinen auf die Knie. Sie hatte sich ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Er stützte eine Hand neben ihrem Oberkörper ab, während die andere zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt.

Sie war so unfassbar feucht.

Er hatte sie kaum berührt, da zuckte ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen. Sein Blick wanderte hoch und fand ihren. Lustverschleiert schaute sie ihn an, bettelte förmlich darum, dass er sie weiter berührte. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch und er merkte, dass sein eigener Atem viel zu schnell ging.

Er ließ seine Finger wieder über sie streichen, mit mehr Druck diesmal. Ein tiefes Stöhnen, kaum gedämpft durch den Knebel, war sein Lohn.

Zitternd ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Verstand sie überhaupt, was sie gerade mit ihm anstellte? Hatte sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie es in ihm aussah?

Sie öffnete ihre Beine noch ein Stück weiter.

Und plötzlich hatte Draco verloren. Er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Mit fahrigen Händen riss er an seiner Hose, öffnete sie und zog allen störenden Stoff beiseite. Er musste sie spüren, jetzt, sofort. Mit einem Ruck zerriss er ihren Tanga. Hart packte er ihre Hüfte und hob sie an. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sie vorzubereiten oder zu warnen. Mit einem harten Stoß versenkte er sich tief in ihr.

Ein lautes Stöhnen erklang von Hermine, doch er hörte es kaum. Sie war so unfassbar feucht und heiß und willig. Er nahm ihre Schenkel und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Dann beugte er sich vor und packte mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste. Wieder stöhnte sie auf und diesmal bewegte sie leicht ihre Hüfte.

Gierig knete er ihre Brüste, beugte sich hinab, um sein Gesicht zwischen ihnen zu vergraben. Ihr kleiner Körper fühlte sich so warm und weich an. Und noch immer hatte sie ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Er ließ von ihren Brüsten ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Egal, ob sie bereit war oder nicht, er konnte nicht länger warten. Fest umklammerte er ihre Hüfte mit seinen Händen. Er zog sich zurück und versenkte sich wieder in ihr. Immer und immer wieder, mit langen, harten Stößen versenkte er sich in ihr und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl ihrer heißen, feuchten Enge und dem Gefühl ihrer Wände, die sich so perfekt um seinen Schwanz schmiegten, hin.

Wie von selbst wurden seine Bewegungen schneller. Er hörte am Rande ihr Stöhnen und wusste, dass es Erregung war, die aus ihr sprach. Doch seine Wahrnehmung war auf diesen einen Punkt, wo ihre Körper miteinander verschmolzen, gerichtet. Immer schneller stieß er in sie, doch es war nicht genug. Er brauchte mehr.

Mit einem Grollen ließ er von ihr ab. Packte sie, drehte sie um und hob ihren Hintern hoch. Eine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, so dass ihre Brust und ihr Gesicht auf den Boden gepresst wurden, die andere krallte sich in ihre Hüfte. Und dann war er wieder in ihr. Versenkte sich tiefer als zu vor in sie. Das war richtig. Das fühlte sich richtig an.

Nichts anderes zählte mehr. Es gab nur noch ihn und das perfekte Gefühl. Gewaltsam stieß er in sie, jetzt beide Hände an ihrem Hintern, um sie festzuhalten. Er wusste, dass er blaue Flecke hinterlassen würde, doch es war ihm egal. Grangers Haare lagen wild um ihren Kopf und ihr Mund, der noch immer von der Krawatte geknebelt war, stand weit offen. Es war schon lange kein Stöhnen mehr, was sie von sich gab. Er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen, in der Art, wie sie angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte. Sie kämpfte darum, ihm zu geben, was er sich nahm.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Aus dem Nichts überrollte sie ihn und trieb sein Tempo in die Höhe. Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen, auf sie, und packte mit einer Hand ihre Haare. Zog ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück und brachte seinen Mund direkt an ihr Ohr. „Wolltest du das, ja? Hast du dir das so vorgestellt? Nichts als eine Puppe, mit der ich mich vergnüge?“

Er schlängelte seine Arme unter sie und krallte sich mit beiden Händen in ihre Schultern, ohne seine Bewegungen zu unterbrechen. Als hätten seine Worte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, begann die kleine Frau unter ihm plötzlich zu wimmern.

Und dann spürte er das inzwischen so vertraute Zucken in ihrem Körper und die Wände, die sich enger um seinen harten Schwanz schlossen. Fluchend vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrer Lockenmähne, während sein eigener Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen brach er auf ihr zusammen.

Zwei Atemzüge lang blieb er auf ihr liegen, dann rollte er sich zur Seite und legte beide Arme über sein Gesicht. Er spürte, wie immense Erleichterung all seine Muskeln weich werden ließ. Als würde eine Anspannung, die er viel zu lange gehalten hatte, von ihm weichen.

Doch hinter der Erleichterung folgte sofort ein anderes, viel weniger angenehmes Gefühl.

Mit einem Schwung setzte er sich auf und schaute zu Granger, die immer noch neben ihm am Boden lag. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, während sie zu ihm hochsah.

„Was bei Merlin war das?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

Ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Guter, harter Sex?“

Sie hatte ihn absichtlich provoziert. Jetzt, wo die Erregung nachgelassen hatte, ging ihm endlich ein Licht auf. Sie hatte genau das hier gewollt. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und geschüttelt, doch stattdessen ballte er die Fäuste. „Das wolltest du also?“

Sie schien zu spüren, dass er nicht glücklich war. Vorsichtig, als würde ihr Körper wehtun, richtete sie sich neben ihm auf. „Ist das schlimm?“

„Fuck, Granger!“ Er schrie beinahe, so wütend war er. „Du kannst nicht … hast du irgendeine Vorstellung … du bist so verflucht naiv!“

„Naiv?“

Sie hauchte das Wort nur, als hätte er sie tief getroffen. Ihre rehbraunen Augen, die ihn vorher so offen angeschaut hatten, füllten sich plötzlich mit Tränen. Stöhnend vergrub Draco das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Verstand diese Frau wirklich gar nichts? Warum fing sie jetzt an zu heulen?

„Ich dachte … ich dachte, du willst das auch“, flüsterte sie leise, während Tränen ihre Wangen runterrannen. „Du hast doch … ich hab dich doch zu nichts gezwungen. Warum bist du so wütend? Ich wollte doch nur …“

Zornig packte er sie an den Schultern. „Was wolltest du nur, hm? Was war denn an unserem Sex vorher so verkehrt? Hat dir das nicht ausgereicht? Willst du es unbedingt drauf ankommen lassen?“

Sie starrte ihn einfach nur aus großen, angsterfüllten Augen an. Fluchend ließ er sie wieder los. Genau das war doch das Problem. Sie war das Problem und sie verstand gar nichts. Sie dachte nicht nach.

„Vergiss es“, knurrte er. „Es ist besser, wenn wir das hier sein lassen.“

Mit zitternden Händen zog er sich wieder an und stand auf. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, aber sie war blind. Sie verstand ihn nicht und sich selbst nicht und er würde nicht der Dumme sein, der am Ende für alles verantwortlich war.

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte er sich um und floh aus dem Bad.


	17. Ohne sie

Sie hatte es tatsächlich verbockt.

Es kostete Hermine alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie dachte, sie hätte alles einkalkuliert, aber es war trotzdem schief gegangen.

Nach Tagen der Stille hatte sie gestern Abend endlich den Mut zusammengenommen und war Draco wieder absichtlich zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Wie in den Wochen vorher hatte sie ihn am Arm gepackt und Richtung leerstehendes Klassenzimmer gezogen. Doch er hatte sich losgerissen und ihr nicht einmal einen Blick zugeworfen. Er war einfach wortlos gegangen.

Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?

Er war doch freiwillig über sie hergefallen. Sie hatte ihm nur eine Versuchung geboten, alles danach hatte er selbst getan, ohne dass sie etwas gesagt hatte. Und sie hatte es so genossen. Sie war berauscht gewesen von der Macht, die sie über ihn hatte. Wie vollkommen er ihr in dem Moment verfallen war. Dass er sich seinen animalischen Trieben hingegeben hatte und sie hart und rücksichtslos genommen hatte. Es hatte sich genauso gut angefühlt wie das erste Mal, als sie ihn oral befriedigt hatte.

Warum war er so wütend geworden?

Sie wünschte, er würde ihr wenigsten erklären, was los war. Wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte, wollte sie sich entschuldigen. Aber wie sollte sie sich entschuldigen, wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wofür.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. So durfte es nicht enden. Sie war nicht bereit, das alles jetzt einfach so aufzugeben. Ja, es war am Ende des Tages nur Sex, aber es bedeutete ihr so viel. Draco Malfoy bedeutete ihr so viel. Sie lernte und machte fleißig Hausaufgaben, sie verbrachte Stunden in der Bibliothek und war immer aufmerksam und aktiv im Unterricht. Aber das einzige, was sie im Moment wirklich noch glücklich machte, waren die kurzen Momente, die sie mit Draco teilte.

Sie konnte das einfach nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht sollte sie zur Abwechslung versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Anstatt ihn zum Sex zu überreden, könnte sie schauen, ob er zu einem Gespräch bereit war. Das war sowieso das, was sie wollte. Sie wollte seine Nähe spüren, nicht nur körperlich. Sie wollte wissen, was in ihm vorging. Sie wollte wissen, ob er genauso unter den Nachwehen des Krieges litt wie sie.

Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr so einsam sein.

* * *

Mit einem langen Seufzen ließ Draco sich in den großen Ohrensessel beim Feuer sinken. Die Woche war lang und hart gewesen, in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Nach der Aktion von Granger hatte er fast vergessen, was er zwischen Blaise und Theo beobachtet hatte. Erst, als ihm auffiel, dass die beiden zwei Tage am Stück kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten, war seine Erinnerung zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, die beiden im Laufe der Woche zu gemeinsamen Aktivitäten zu bringen, doch einer von beiden hatte immer eine gute Ausrede parat, warum er nicht mitmachen konnte.

Er verstand nicht, wo das Problem war. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatten beide gleichermaßen den Kuss gewollt. Hatten sie danach nicht miteinander gesprochen? Schämten sie sich? Wollten sie nicht mehr öffentlich zusammen gesehen werden, trafen sich aber heimlich zu zweit? Ohne ihn?

Genauso, wie er es mit Granger getan hatte?

Fluchend beugte er sich vor. Er wollte nicht an Granger denken. Sein inzwischen zu langes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, während er seinen Kopf in seinen Armen vergrub. Wann immer er an sie dachte, spürte er, dass er schwach wurde.

Es hatte ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, ihr nicht zu folgen und sie abzuschütteln. Dass nachts seine Träume erfüllt von ihr waren, half ihm auch nicht. Er vermisste den Sex, das war alles. Man konnte sich schnell an regelmäßigen Sex gewöhnen, und da war es jetzt eben eine kleine Durststrecke, bis er sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte, wie alle anderen auch mit seiner Hand alleine zu sein.

Mehrmals fuhr er sich mit seinen beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Wenn Granger nicht in der Lage war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, musste er das tun, indem er Abstand hielt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie schwarz es in ihm aussah. Es war gut, dass sie ihn nur für Sex benutzte, mehr konnte er ihr sowieso nicht geben. Wenn sie ihn provozierte, würde er sich nur in seiner Wut verlieren.

Wer wusste, was er ihr antun würde, wenn er sich verlor?

Sie hatte es nur angedeutet, aber er mehr brauchte es auch nicht. Die Gewalt, die ihr im Krieg wiederfahren war, hatte sie nachhaltig traumatisiert. Ihr Körper sprang gegen ihren Willen in den Überlebensmodus, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlte. Festgehalten zu werden gegen ihren Willen triggerte Panik. Er verstand das. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man die ganze Zeit in Angst lebte.

Und genau deswegen musste er sich von ihr fernhalten. Es war ihm schwer genug gefallen, sich zu beherrschen, als sie einfach nur schnellen, simplen Sex gehabt hatten. Aber wenn sie sich ihm so verführerisch willig und schutzlos präsentierte, dann brachen alle Dämme.

Dann wollte er nichts lieber als sie mit Haut und Haaren aufzufressen.

Oder sie in den Arm zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen.

Ein Holzscheit im Feuer knackte laut und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich im Kreis. Seit Tagen dachte er immer wieder über dieselben Dinge nach, und immer wieder sah er keine andere Lösung, als Granger von sich fernzuhalten.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und schaute sich um. Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich langsam mit Schülern, die an diesem Freitagabend noch nicht bereit waren, ins Bett zu gehen. Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, war Theodore aufgetaucht und hatte sich auf dem Sofa neben ihm niedergelassen.

„Hi“, murmele Draco und versuchte sich seine trübsinnigen Gedanken nicht ansehen zu lassen.

„Hey, Mensch“, erwiderte Theo sarkastisch, „Ist der Prinz aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf aufgewacht?“

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nimmst du Privatstunden bei Blaise oder warum bist du neuerdings so auf Krawall gebürstet?“

Er konnte sehen, wie sich Theos Augen unmerklich weiteten, doch sofort hatte der andere Slytherin-Schüler sich wieder im Griff. Interessant. Vielleicht konnte er hier endlich Ablenkung von Granger finden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst“, sagte Theo betont und schaute ihm dabei so direkt in die Augen, dass Draco sich sicher war, dass sein Freund etwas vor ihm verbergen wollte. „Es sieht dir nur nicht ähnlich, in Gedanken versunken im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und nichts mitzubekommen. Ich wollte lediglich meine Sorge zum Ausdruck bringen.“

Er beschloss, den Hinweis auf die Sorge einfach zu ignorieren, und ging stattdessen zum Angriff über. Absichtlich langsam schlug er die Beine übereinander und legte einen Finger an sein Kinn, um dann ganz unschuldig zu erwidern: „Du verbringst definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Blaise. Du warst immer zurückhaltender.“

Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Theo die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und ihn eindringlich musterte. Es würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sein Freund begriff, dass er mehr wusste, als er vorgab. Er schaute ihn offen an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Vielleicht habe ich dieses Jahr einfach beschlossen, dass es manchmal besser ist zu handeln“, erklärte Theo leise. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und Draco begriff sofort, dass er nicht mehr nur über sein ruhiges Wesen im Allgemeinen sprach. „Wir leben alle nur einmal, Draco. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir unsere Chancen nicht vergeuden.“

Der spöttische Spruch, der Draco auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, löste sich in Luft auf. Wie aus dem Nichts breitete sich Leere in ihm aus. Blicklos starrte er zu Theo, der selbst noch immer zu Boden schaute.

Er hatte nichts. Er hatte nichts und niemanden und vor allem nichts, wofür es sich lohnte, weiterzuleben. Er wusste nicht einmal, woher er etwas nehmen sollte. Da war einfach nur Leere.

Vor dem Krieg hatte er nie wirklich über sein Leben nachgedacht. Und dann kam Voldemort zurück und der Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten, und jede Sekunde war nur noch erfüllt von der Angst, morgen sterben zu können. Jetzt war er weg, sein Vater hatte seine Position verloren und war zu Hausarrest im eigenen Anwesen verurteilt worden, und es gab nichts mehr in seinem Leben, was er tun wollte.

Er schluckte. Er hasste dieses Gefühl von Leere. Es wurde begleitet von Herzrasen und Schwindel und dem Gefühl, als würde sich der Boden unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen wollen. Was er noch viel mehr hasste, war die Angst, die dem stets folgte.

Angst vor sich selbst. Würde er morgen noch hier sitzen? Es gab keinen Grund für ihn, irgendetwas zu tun. Er bereicherte das Leben von keinem anderen. Und kein anderer bereicherte sein Leben. Alles, was er hatte, waren gebrochene Eltern und hasserfüllte Blicke von anderen. Konnte er sich wirklich sicher sein, dass er nicht einfach …

Wenn er tot war, würde er Granger nie wieder sehen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte plötzlich das Bild ihres lächelnden Gesichts auf, wie sie ihn so offen und voller Vertrauen anschaute, als könnte er in ihren Augen nichts falsch machen.

Fluchend presste er seine geballten Fäuste gegen seine Augen. Er wollte sie wiedersehen. Alles andere war gelogen. Er war zu selbstsüchtig, als dass er sie nach den vielen Wochen einfach so aus seinem Leben verbannen konnte. Es war nur Sex, nicht mehr, aber es gab ihm so viel. Ohne sie war sein Leben wirklich leer.

„Sorry, Theo“, flüsterte er, „Ich bin nochmal weg. Wir reden später weiter, okay?“

Er wartete gar nicht mehr auf die Antwort. Ohne auf die vielen anderen Schüler zu achten, die ihm überrascht nachschauten, stürzte er sich durch das Portrait aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste nicht, ob sie da sein würde, aber er musste es versuchen.


	18. Offene Aussprache

Sie ließ sich Zeit mit allem. Sie hatte sich langsamer als sonst ausgezogen, länger als sonst über die Auswahl des Badezusatzes nachgedacht und lag jetzt schon länger als sonst im Becken.

Es war nicht so, dass sie bewusst länger brauchte. Es war keine aktive Entscheidung gewesen, sich heute Nacht Zeit zu lassen. Es war nicht einmal eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen. Aber während Hermine im Becken lag, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf am Rand abgelegt, ging ihr auf, dass ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass Draco wieder hier auftauchen würde.

Sie versuchte, den Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch das nervöse Flattern und die Anspannung blieben. Tief holte sie Luft und tauchte in das heiße Wasser ein. Mit offenen Augen paddelte sie vorsichtig auf der Stelle, hielt sich knapp unter der Oberfläche, solange wie es ihr Atem hergab. Wenn nur diese verdammte Hoffnung nicht wäre.

Als ihre Lungen kurz davor waren zu bersten, schoss sie wieder hoch und schnappte nach Luft. Sie wischte sich den Schaum vom Gesicht und stellte frustriert fest, dass ihre Hoffnung noch immer wie ein Parasit an ihr klammerte.

„Willst du einen neuen Rekord aufstellen?“

Mit aufgerissenen Augen wirbelte sie herum. Er war hier. Er war tatsächlich gekommen.

Barfuß, aber noch in sein weißes Hemd und die schwarze Hose gekleidet, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, stand Draco Malfoy am Beckenrand und schaute auf sie hinab. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen huschte über Hermines Lippen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie freute sich maßlos.

Sie streckte einen Arm aus und zog sich zum Beckenrand, so dass sie genau vor seinen Füßen im Wasser schwamm. Es war ihr egal, dass sie wie eine Idiotin grinste, sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Freude vor ihm zu verbergen. „Was führt dich zu so später Stunde hierher?“

Langsam ließ Draco sich vor ihr auf den Fliesenboden sinken. Er schaute sie direkt an, doch seine Miene verriet nicht, was er dachte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du hier sein würdest.“

Hermine schluckte. Obwohl sie selbst so offen war, hatte sie nicht mit diesem ehrlichen Geständnis gerechnet. Errötend schaute sie auf ihre Hände, die sich an den Beckenrand klammerten. „Du wolltest mich sehen?“

Seine langen Finger legten sich um ihre Wange und zwangen sie, zu ihm aufzuschauen. Im gedimmten Licht der Kerzen schien sein Blick zu flackern, als er sie unverwandt anstarrte.

„Natürlich wollte ich das.“

Es lag so viel Wärme in seiner Stimme. So viel Ehrlichkeit. Wieder schluckte Hermine. Aus dem Nichts formten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und jegliche Freude darüber, dass er da war, wurde überschattet von Traurigkeit und Wut.

Mit einem Schniefen stützte sie sich auf den Beckenrand und zog sich aus dem Wasser. Es war ihr egal, dass sie jetzt nackt neben Draco saß. Sie hatten sich oft genug nackt gesehen und Sex miteinander gehabt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch je mehr sie sich zurückhalten wollte, umso stärker flossen sie.

„Hey“, kam es in hörbarer Überraschung von Draco, „hey, Granger, was ist denn los?“

Er war so verdammt ignorant. Wütend schlug sie mit einer Hand nach ihm, und als er mühelos ihr Handgelenk packte, schlug sie mit der anderen zu. Auch diese Hand fing er ab. Trotzig und verzweifelt rangelte sie mit ihm, doch er ließ sie nicht los. Mit aller Kraft warf sie sich auf ihn, bis er rückwärts umfiel und sie hart auf ihm landete. Immer noch flossen heiße Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie dumm er war.

„Idiot!“, zischte sie ihn an, während sie sich mit beiden Händen abstützte, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Du bist unfair! Wie kannst du … wie kannst du mich einfach ignorieren und wegstoßen, als wäre ich dreckiger Abschaum? Und dann tauchst du hier auf, als wäre nichts gewesen, und erwartest, dass ich dir glücklich zu Füßen liege?“ Sie boxte ihm halbherzig gegen die Brust und dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht auf. „Wenn du eh vorhattest wiederzukommen, warum … warum hast du das dann getan? Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung … ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich so sehr.“

Heulend brach sie über ihm zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so einsam gefühlt wie in dieser Woche. Es war ihr egal, ob Draco nur Sex von ihr wollte. Es war ihr egal, was er wirklich über sie dachte. Sie wollte nur, dass er sie wieder im Arm hielt. Sie wollte doch nur, dass jemand da war, der verstand, wie schlimm der Krieg für sie gewesen war.

Dracos Arme schlossen sich um sie und hielten sie eng an seinen Oberkörper gepresst. Er hielt sie fest, während sie nur weinen konnte. Eine seiner Hände strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er sagte nichts, als würde er instinktiv spüren, dass jedes Wort gerade unangebracht war.

Erst jetzt, als sie hier in seinen Armen lag, ging Hermine auf, wie einsam sie sich wirklich gefühlt hatte. Wie viel ihr Draco Malfoy bedeutete, obwohl sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten. Er war einfach nur da, stellte sie nicht in Frage, verlangte nichts von ihr, sondern gab ihr stattdessen, was sie brauchte. Sie hatten kaum miteinander geredet, und trotzdem fühlte sie sich so viel besser verstanden als von Harry, der auf all ihre Sorgen antwortete, dass sie eine Heldin und wie stark und mutig und intelligent sie war. Besser sogar als Ron, der sich so sehr dafür schämte, sie zwischenzeitlich im Stich gelassen zu haben, dass für ihren Kummer kein Platz mehr war.

Besser als ihre eigenen Eltern, die nicht einmal mehr wussten, dass sie existierte.

„Ich bin einfach so alleine“, wisperte sie, nachdem die Tränen endlich versiegt waren. „Ich bin so allein und ich kann das einfach nicht mehr aushalten.“

Vorsichtig richtete Draco sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Sein Rücken lehnte an der niedrigen Mauer zwischen dem Becken und dem Eingang, und Hermine ließ sich von ihm hochziehen, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Immer noch hielt er sie in seinen Armen und sie lehnte sich an seine Brust.

„Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen“, sagte Draco langsam. Seine tiefe Stimme trug Traurigkeit in sich. „Mir geht es ähnlich wie dir. Und dann warst du da und hast diese Leere in mir gefüllt und ich hab mich wieder gut gefühlt.“

Sie drückte sich ein wenig vom ihm weg, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „Warum warst du so wütend? Ich bin ehrlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich es nicht verstehe.“

Er schaute sie offen an. Sein Blick huschte zwischen ihren Augen hin und her, als suchte er darin nach etwas. Schließlich legte er ihr wieder eine Hand auf die Wange. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du traumatisiert bist. Von dem, was in meinem Zuhause passiert ist. Es ist einfach gefährlich, mich soweit zu treiben, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Granger, auch wenn es dir vielleicht schwerfällt, das zu glauben.“

Neue Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch. Wie konnte dieser Junge, nein, dieser Mann so einfühlsam sein? Wieso begriff er Dinge, die Harry trotz aller Erklärungen nie verstehen konnte? Sie schluckte, blinzelte, und zwang die Tränen weg. Entschlossen umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schaute ihn direkt an. „Ich weiß das, Malfoy. Ich vertraue dir, so merkwürdig das auch sein mag. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir niemals absichtlich Schaden zufügen würdest.“

„Merlin, Granger!“, unterbrach er sie hitzig und wischte ihre Hände weg. „Hörst du dir zu? Wie kannst du mir vertrauen? Ich vertraue ja nicht mal mir selbst! Hast du vergessen, was ich getan habe? Hast du vergessen, dass ich mehrfach beinahe unsere Mitschüler getötet hätte, nur um mein Ziel zu erreichen? Wie kannst du … ich vertraue ja nicht mal mir selbst!“

Bestimmt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Du hattest Angst. Dein eigenes Leben war in Gefahr. Wir alle tun absurde Dinge, wenn unser Leben in Gefahr ist. Aber das ist vorbei. Du wurdest von allen Verbrechen freigesprochen. Man hat dir verziehen. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du niemals wirklich jemandem etwas antun wolltest. Deswegen kann ich dir vertrauen.“

Ruckartig beugte Draco sich vor und brachte sie damit aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit rudernden Armen kippte sie nach hinten. Draco packte sie an den Schultern und verhinderte so, dass sie unsanft mit dem Kopf aufschlug, doch er beugte sich über sie und hielt sie unter sich gefangen. Als sie zu ihm aufschaute, sah sie, wie sein Blick hungrig auf ihr ruhte. Seine Kiefer pressten sich aufeinander, genauso wie seine Hände zu Fäusten geballten neben ihrem Kopf auf den Fliesen lagen. Es stand so viel Hunger und Verlangen und Verzweiflung in seinem Blick.

Langsam beugte er sich tiefer zu ihr runter. Sein Blick huschte über ihre Lippen und plötzlich wurde Hermine unfassbar heiß. Er wollte sie küssen. Er wollte sie küssen und sie wollte das auch. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Nervös leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, dass er die letzten Zentimeter überbrückte.

Mit einem verärgerten Knurren stieß er sich von den Fliesen ab und rutschte ein ganzes Stück von ihr weg. Verwirrt stützte Hermine sich auf ihre Arme, um sich wieder aufzusetzen.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht so richtig, was genau deine Sorge ist“, sagte sie langsam und ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Aber es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass du dich wegen mir so schlecht gefühlt hast. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so über dich selbst denkst. Ich habe einfach nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie das alles für dich gewesen sein muss.“

Sie seufzte leise und blickte endlich zu ihm auf. Er saß da, die Beine angewinkelt und seine Arme auf den Knien abgelegt, und starrte einfach nur zu Boden. Mit zitternder Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich zu viel von dir verlangt habe.“

„Granger!“, unterbrach er sie erneut, doch Hermine hob sofort eine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nein, Malfoy, bitte, hör mir einfach zu.“ Sie hörte selbst, wie verzweifelt und bettelnd ihre Worte klangen. „Es ist okay. Wir suchen beide nach etwas, damit es uns besser geht. Es sollte hier nur darum gehen, was sich gut anfühlt. Und“, sie leckte sich erneut nervös über die Lippen, ehe sie die nächsten Worte rausbrachte, „Sex mit dir fühlt sich gut an. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir … genauso wie vorher. Genauso wie in den Wochen davor. Das war doch gut, oder? Du hattest auch Spaß, oder?“

Es kostete sie alle Selbstbeherrschung, Draco weiterhin anschauen zu können. Sie spürte selbst, wie ihre Wangen heiß und rot geworden waren. Es war merkwürdig, wie leicht sie Sex mit ihm haben konnte, aber wie schwer es ihr fiel, darüber zu reden. Sie merkte kaum, wie sich ihre Fingernägel nervös in ihre eigenen Handflächen gruben, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Ja“, kam es schließlich tonlos von Draco. „Ich hatte auch Spaß. Wenn du willst, können wir wieder … wie vorher. Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Er klang nicht begeistert, aber er hatte zugestimmt. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätten sie noch viel länger geredet. Es gab so viel, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Aber Dracos unemotionale Antwort ließ alle Gedanken daran unmöglich werden. Das war okay. Sie konnte ihn wieder regelmäßig sehen, ihn wieder regelmäßig spüren. Das war das wichtigste.

Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Das freut mich. Und danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel.“

„Granger“, setzte Draco an und in Hermines Herz zog sich etwas zusammen. Es schwang so viel in diesem einen Wort, in ihrem Namen mit. Er sagte es, als würde sie ihm etwas bedeuten. Als wollte er ihr auch nahe sein. Begierig beugte sie sich vor, um zu hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

Doch er brach ab, senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay. So wie vorher ist gut.“

Enttäuscht nickte sie. Vielleicht verlangte sie immer noch zu viel von ihm. Nur, weil sie sich ihm emotional offen und verletzlich gezeigt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er das auch wollte. Vielleicht überforderte sie ihn damit. Er hatte immerhin seine ganz eigenen Probleme. Sie sollte ihr Glück nicht riskieren und ihn in eine Ecke drängen. Überhaupt wieder Sex mit ihm haben zu können, war schon viel wert.

Etwas zittrig stand sie auf. Sie wollte noch irgendetwas zum Abschied sagen, doch sie wusste nicht, was. Es gab zwischen ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie schluckte erneut ihre Tränen hinunter.

„Also dann, man sieht sich“, presste sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit hervor.

„Ja“, erwiderte er, ohne sie anzuschauen. „Ich warte darauf, dass du mich wieder am Arm packst und über mich herfällst.“

Sie konnte nicht einmal lachen über seine spielerische Bemerkung. Sie drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Umkleide. Es war gut so. Sie hatte Draco wieder in ihrem Leben. Das war genug für sie.


	19. Seit Jahren

Theo wusste, wenn Draco um diese Uhrzeit den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, blieb er für lange Zeit weg. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sein Freund verschwand, und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch nicht so genau wissen. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Sache, die ein Mann wie Draco nachts und in Verschwiegenheit machen würde.

Wenn also nicht jetzt, wann dann?

Mit einem langen Stöhnen stand er vom Sofa auf. Er hatte es schon viel zu lange vor sich hergeschoben. Er traute sich nicht, was ihm nicht ähnlich sah. Er war immerhin derjenige von ihnen dreien, der immer verständnisvoll, aber auch direkt war. Wenn Draco oder Blaise ehrliche Worte hören mussten, um mit ihrem Scheiß aufzuhören, war er es, der sie sagte.

Ohne die anderen Schüler, die noch im Gemeinschafsraum saßen und in leise Gespräche verwickelt waren, zu beachten, begann er den langen Gang zum gemeinsamen Schlafsaal. Es passte ihm sehr gut, dass sie zu dritt in einem Zimmer waren, weil die ungerade Anzahl an Schülern anders nicht aufging. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er mit einem jüngeren Schüler im Zimmer hätte anfangen sollen.

Beinahe lautlos öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafsaal, trat mit einem langen Schritt ein und schloss sie ebenso leise hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er sofort, dass Blaise die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen hatte. In den vielen Jahren, die sie schon gemeinsam ein Zimmer geteilt hatten, hatte er gelernt, was das hieß: Blaise wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Heute war nicht an das Gespräch zu denken, wenn Blaise bereits so ablehnend war.

Sofort schüttelte Theo den Kopf. Nein. Er würde sich diese Ausrede nicht durchgehen lassen. Er würde jetzt mit Blaise sprechen, und wenn er ihn dazu zwingen musste.

Entschlossen ballte er die Fäuste und trat an das Bett seines Freundes heran. „Blaise?"

„Geh weg."

Er schluckte. Blaise wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Es verletzte ihn, wie abweisend sein bester Freund war. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob er mit dem Kuss alles zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte. Aber Blaise hatte ihn erwidert. Blaise war derjenige, der ihn solange provoziert hatte, bis er nachgegeben und zu seinen Gefühlen gestanden hatte.

„Ich gehe nicht weg, bis wir geredet haben", gab er kühl zurück. Er würde sich nicht wieder einschüchtern lassen.

„Wir reden doch, was willst du noch?"

Wütend packte Theo den Vorhang und zog ihn beiseite.

„Spinnst du?", meckerte Blaise ihn sofort an, doch außer einem bösen Blick leistete er keinen Widerstand.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Regel brechen muss", entschuldigte Theo sich zerknirscht, fuhr dann aber verärgert fort: „Wir müssen reden. Wir sind nicht mehr zwölf."

Sein dunkler Freund setzte sich endlich hin und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. „Willst du mir vorwerfen, ein Kind zu sein?"

Frustriert setzte Theo sich auf die Kante des Bettes. „Ich will dir gar nichts vorwerfen, Blaise. Ich will einfach nur ... reden."

„Oh nein, mein Freund!", fauchte Blaise ihn an, der jetzt auch ernsthaft wütend wirkte. Er beugte sich vor und stach Theo einen Finger in die Brust. „Tu bloß nicht so, als wäre ich das Problem! Wage es ja nicht! Du hast den Schwanz eingezogen! Du bist ohne ein Wort weggelaufen und hast mich danach gemieden. Wag es ja nicht, so zu tun, als wäre ich der Grund, warum wir nicht reden."

Theo rutschte ein Stück weiter auf das Bett, um sich mit dem ganzen Körper zu Blaise drehen zu können. „Ich hätte nicht weglaufen sollen, da hast du ja recht. Aber du hast ... du hast mich angesehen, als wäre ich ein Freak. Als würdest du mich nicht kennen."

In offensichtlicher Frustration warf Blaise beide Hände in die Luft. „Was dachtest du denn, wie ich reagiere, Theo? Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung ... wie schwer die letzten Jahre für mich waren?"

Theodore hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als hätte ihn jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen. Alle Luft wich aus seinen Lungen. „Was meinst du damit?"

Ergeben fuhr Blaise sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Theodore Nott. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich bisexuell bin. Wir haben oft genug darüber geredet. Ich stehe auf Jungs und Mädchen. Und du hast oft genug gesagt, dass du das komisch findest und nicht verstehen kannst. Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht, wenn du mich dann plötzlich küsst?"

„Aber du hast mich doch provoziert!", fuhr Theo ihn an. Er wollte nicht hören, was Blaise als Erklärung zu sagen hatte. „Du hast mich solange in die Ecke getrieben, bis ich nicht anders konnte. Und dann starrst du mich an, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen!"

„Verfluchte Scheiße! Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff! Ich bin ernsthaft in dich verliebt, okay? Ich ...", Blaise unterbrach sich und schluckte. Er schaute Theo plötzlich nicht mehr an, sondern richtete seinen Blick auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen. „Ich bin schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt, Theo. Seit Jahren. Und ich wusste einfach, dass es sinnlos ist, weil du nicht so tickst. Und ich hab versucht, dass es aufhört, okay, ich hab es wirklich versucht. Aber ich konnte nicht."

„Blaise", flüsterte Theo, doch er wusste gar nicht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Und dann fängst du an, mich anders zu behandeln", fuhr er fort, mit plötzlicher Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Seit wir wieder hier in Hogwarts sind, bist du plötzlich so angriffslustig. Und ich frag mich, ob du vielleicht was ahnst. Ob du was ahnst und das abscheulich findest und mich loswerden willst. Und dann streiten wir uns ständig und ich will eigentlich nur, dass alles ist wie immer, aber das ist es nicht mehr. Und dann ... dann küsst du mich einfach. Und ich denke mir nur, Jackpot, ich hab gewonnen. Vielleicht besteht doch Hoffnung. Ich war einfach nur überwältigt, Theo. Überrascht und so glücklich und gleichzeitig hatte ich so viel Angst."

„Bei Merlin, Blaise", hauchte Theo. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was er wirklich für Blaise empfand. Er wusste nur, dass er sich nach seiner Berührung, nach seiner Umarmung sehnte.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie auf die Hände seines besten Freundes legte. „Ich wusste nicht ... ich bin so ein Trottel. Ich wusste einfach nicht ... ich hab mich einfach irgendwie zu dir hingezogen gefühlt. Anders als vorher. Und ich wusste nicht, was das ist, und ich hab mich geschämt dafür."

„Weil du verdammt noch mal im letzten Jahrhundert steckengeblieben bist!", fuhr Blaise ihn an, doch es fehlte die Wut, die zuvor in seinen Worten gelegen hatte.

Theo errötete. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Blaise einfach schon immer so offen gewesen. Er konnte mit Draco so locker über Sex und Mädchen sprechen, und dabei auch immer selbstbewusst sagen, dass er auch auf Jungs stand. Theo selbst fiel das so viel schwerer. Er konnte einfach nicht von sich selbst als schwul denken.

Aber vielleicht sollte er den Tatsachen endlich ins Auge sehen und seine Gefühle akzeptieren. Er hatte selbst zu Draco gesagt, dass das Leben zu kurz war.

„Es tut mir leid, Blaise", sagte er langsam und betont und schaute ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten und dich verletzt. Das war das Gegenteil von dem, was ich wollte."

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert", erwiderte Blaise sofort. Plötzlich lag ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, ein Grinsen, das Theo nur zu gut kannte. So sah Blaise aus, wenn er Schabernack im Sinn hatte. Ehe er sein Misstrauen in Worte formulieren konnte, hatte sein Freund sich nach vorne gebeugt und sein Gesicht in beide Hände genommen. „Wenn du eigentlich das Gegenteil wolltest – was ist es denn, was du wirklich willst?"

Hitze schoss in Theos Wangen und er musste einen Moment mit sich kämpfen, um nicht den Rückzug anzutreten. Er wollte das hier. Es machte ihm Angst und war neu, aber er wollte das. Ohne Zurückhaltung schaute er Blaise in die Augen: „Eigentlich will ich das!"

Und dann beugte er sich auch vor, zog seinen besten Freund in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Es dauerte nur einen Herzschlag, bis Blaise den Kuss und die Umarmung erwiderte. Er ließ sich rückwärtsfallen, so dass Theo auf ihm landete, aber sie unterbrachen den Kuss nicht. Stöhnend registrierte er, wie sich die Hände von Blaise ihren Weg zwischen ihre Körper suchten und zielstrebig zwischen seine Beine wanderten.

Heiße Lust durchfuhr ihn und jegliche Angst verschwand. Genau das hier hatte er schon seit langem gewollt.

* * *

Draco bemühte sich, leise zu sein. Es war inzwischen fast Mitternacht und er wollte seine beiden Zimmergenossen nicht aufwecken. Vor allem, weil gerade niemanden sehen wollte. Das Gespräch mit Granger war so gut verlaufen, und dann hatte es sich einfach um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht und sie waren plötzlich wieder genau da, wo sie angefangen hatten. Alles war furchtbar.

Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke zum Schlafsaal und zog sie ganz langsam runter. Sachte schob er die Tür gerade soweit auf, dass er hindurch huschen konnte, dann schloss er sie und ließ die Klinke ebenso langsam wieder in die Waagerechte gleiten. Er hatte kein Geräusch gemacht. Mit angehaltenem Atem drehte er sich im dunklen Zimmer um.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr.

Draco erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Das Stöhnen kam eindeutig von Blaise' Bett und das Bett von Theo war leer.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen, etwas lauter und höher diesmal, erklang.

Mit großen Augen starrte er zu dem Bett, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren, aber offensichtlich nicht vor Geräuschen geschützt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Warum stolperte er neuerdings ständig über andere Schüler mitten im Sexakt.

Und was bei Merlin dachten sich seine beiden besten Freunde dabei, so offensichtlich und ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf ihn zur Sache zu kommen? Sollte er seine Anwesenheit kundtun?

Nein, das wäre nur unangenehm für alle. Blaise und Theo hatten es sich verdient, endlich miteinander im Bett gelandet zu sein. Ihr merkwürdiger Streit, die angespannte Luft nach dem Kuss, das war viel zu lange gegangen. Es war gut, dass sie offensichtlich endlich alles, was zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, aus dem Weg geräumt hatten.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Draco sich zu seinem Bett, kroch hinein, zog lautlos die Vorhänge zu und legte dann einen Lärmschutz-Zauber über den Stoff. Sofort erstickten alle Laute, die von außen an sein Ohr drangen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er würde ihnen morgen einfach sagen, dass sie zu laut waren.

Erschöpft ließ er sich rückwärtsfallen. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er trotz allem nicht ehrlich zu Granger sein konnte. Sie wollte nur Sex. Sie fühlte sich genauso einsam wie er, und sie litt darunter mindestens ebenso wie er, aber für sie war er eben immer noch nur Draco Malfoy. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er so viel mehr von ihr wollte.

Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, was dieses Mehr eigentlich war. Er spürte einfach nur jede Sekunde, die er in ihrer Gegenwart verbrachte, dass er sie beschützen wollte vor dieser Einsamkeit, die ihn so plagte, und dass er sich wünschte, dass sie ihn vor derselben Einsamkeit rettete. Ein einfacher Kuss würde ihm schon reichen. Irgendein Zeichen, dass sie nicht nur Sex von ihm wollte, sondern echte Nähe. Echte Gefühle.

Mit einem innerlichen Fluch drehte er sich zur Seite. Er konnte nicht bekommen, was er wollte, also brachte es auch nichts, ewig darüber nachzudenken. Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich, nicht mehr über Hermine nachzudenken. Er konnte wieder Sex mit ihr haben. Das war gut. Das würde ausreichen.

Es musste ausreichen.


	20. Ein erstes Date

Es hatte sich definitiv etwas geändert zwischen ihnen. Draco konnte nicht genau den Finger darauflegen, aber er spürte es jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen. Vielleicht lag es an der Art, wie Hermine ihn berührte. Vielleicht war es die Offenheit, die sie ihm zeigte. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Blick, der immer wieder den seinen suchte und ihn anschaute, als würde er ihr etwas bedeuten.

Ihr Sex hatte sich jedenfalls nicht verändert. Es war immer noch die schnelle Nummer in einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer, beide nur auf das Nötigste ausgezogen, wie vorher größtenteils schweigend. Wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätten sie sich Zeit genommen und vielleicht auch gemeinsam nach einem schöneren, wärmeren Ort gesucht. Aber sie war diejenige, die den Ton angab, und er würde sie nicht wieder von sich stoßen. Er würde alles tun, damit er sie nicht vertrieb. Sie hatten sich in der letzten Woche täglich getroffen.

Genau deswegen spürte er gerade auch eine innere Unruhe. Der Montag war fast vorbei, sie saßen beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, und Hermine hatte ihn zu keinem Zeitpunkt aufgesucht, obwohl er sich wie an den Tagen zuvor Mühe gegeben hatte, viel alleine im Schloss unterwegs zu sein und immer mindestens einmal den bevorzugten Korridor langzugehen.

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Er konnte sehen, dass Hermine sich kaum an den Gesprächen beteiligte und ihr Essen beinahe nicht anrührte. Sie schaute auch nicht zu ihm.

Der Yorkshire Pudding lag ihm plötzlich schwer im Magen. Hatte sie ihn heute absichtlich gemieden? Wollte sie ihn loswerden, traute sich aber nicht, das zu sagen?

Verärgert rieb er sich mit einem Finger über den Nasenrücken. Er reagierte schon wieder über. Vielleicht ging es ihr heute einfach nicht gut. Es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass es eine vernünftige Erklärung für ihre Abwesenheit gab. Er sollte nicht so schnell an Katastrophe denken.

Trotzdem, er konnte sich nicht helfen. Ein letzter Rest Unwohlsein blieb.

* * *

Es war definitiv irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. Heute war schon der zweite Tag in Folge, an dem Hermine sich nicht in seiner Nähe hatte blicken lassen. Angespannt umklammerte Draco Messer und Gabel, ohne sein Essen anzurühren.

Er hatte wiederholt versucht, im Unterricht ihren Blick aufzufangen, aber sie hatte nie in seine Richtung geschaut. Er hatte jede freie Minute in dem Korridor verbracht, der die Woche zuvor fast immer ihr Treffpunkt gewesen war. Trotzdem war er ihr nie über den Weg gelaufen.

Sie mied ihn absichtlich, es gab keine andere Erklärung.

Sie wollte ihn loswerden. Sie hatte keine Verwendung mehr für ihn.

Finster starrte er quer durch die Große Halle zu ihr. Heute wirkte sie nicht einmal mehr krank. Sie aß ganz normal, unterhielt sich mit anderen wie immer, und lächelte sogar hin und wieder. Es ging ihr definitiv nicht schlecht. Es musste an ihm liegen, dass sie ihn mied.

Mit einem inneren Fluch ließ er das Besteck los. Er würde heute sowieso keinen Bissen runterbringen. Was hatte er getan? War er zu aufdringlich gewesen? Hatte er zu sehr gezeigt, wie sehr er ihre kurzen Momente zusammen genoss? War sie angewidert davon, dass er mehr in ihr sah als bloß eine Bekanntschaft?

Er konnte sie nicht verlieren.

Starr blickte er zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Es war ihm egal, ob sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Es war ihm egal, ob andere sein Starren bemerkten. Er musste rausfinden, was das Problem war.

Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, schaute sie plötzlich direkt zu ihm. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er konnte das Lächeln nicht erwidern. Immer noch fühlte er sich wie erstarrt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso mied sie ihn und lächelte ihn an? Das passte doch nicht zusammen. Machte sie sich lustig über ihn?

Er atmete tief ein. Er interpretierte schon wieder zu viel in ihre Handlungen. Sie wollte freundlich zu ihm sein, mehr steckte nicht hinter dem Lächeln.

Warum vermied sie ihn dann?

Theo und Blaise neben ihm ignorierten ihn ebenfalls. Seit sie sich offenbar nachts ausgesprochen hatten, waren sie unzertrennlich. Eigentlich war es Draco mehr als Recht so, denn beide versuchten nicht länger, ihn nach seiner Beziehung zu Granger zu fragen. Aber er fühlte sich auch ausgeschlossen.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie er bemerkte, denn Hermine erhob sich gerade und verließ frühzeitig das Abendessen. Ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, sprang Draco auf und folgte ihr.

„Granger!“, rief er ihr nach, kaum dass die großen Türen hinter ihm zugefallen waren.

Sie drehte sich um, offensichtlich überrascht, ihn nach ihr rufen zu hören.

„Malfoy“, erwiderte sie, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was bei Merlin soll das?“, fuhr er sie an. Augenblicklich verschwand ihr Lächeln und Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er sah sie gerne lächeln, vor allem wenn es ihm galt.

„Was soll was?“, fragte sie. Ihr Gesicht war ausdrucklos, doch Draco hörte in ihrer Stimme, dass sie auf der Hut war.

Fluchend fuhr er sich durch seine langen Haare. Warum fingen ihre Gespräche nur immer als Streit an? Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um seine Wut zu dämpfen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht hier reden“, schlug er schließlich vor. „Es könnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen. Wollen wir in das Klassenzimmer dahinten gehen?“

Kurz befürchtete er, dass sie ablehnen würde, so grimmig schaute Hermine drein. Doch dann nickte sie zu seiner Erleichterung und folgte ihm in das leere Zimmer. Sorgfältig schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Hermine war gerade dabei, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. „Sex ist gerade schwierig, aber wenn du willst, kann ich … mit meinem Mund …“

Sie schaute ihn nicht an, während sie diese Worte sagte. Ihre Stimme klang leise und klein in dem leeren Raum. Dracos Blick ruhte auf ihren Brüsten, die von einem schlichten schwarzen BH perfekt in Form gehalten wurden. Er liebte es, ihre Brüste in den Händen zu halten. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte eine Hand aus.

Bevor er sie berührte, unterbrach er die Bewegung. Das war nicht, weswegen er hier war.

„Scheiße, Granger!“, fluchte er laut. „Ich will nicht immer nur Sex! Hör auf damit!“

Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf. Ihre Bluse war inzwischen gänzlich aufgeknöpft, so dass Draco sehr mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Röte breitete sich auf Hermines Wangen aus. „Tut mir leid, dass ich … da war ich zu voreilig. Natürlich willst du nicht … tut mir leid.“

Wofür entschuldigte sie sich jetzt? Wie so oft hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass sie völlig aneinander vorbeiredeten. Wieder spürte er Wut in sich hochsteigen, doch er zwang sich, Hermine das nicht spüren zu lassen. So ruhig wie möglich erklärte er: „Ich will wirklich nur reden. Oder besser, dich etwas fragen.“

„Oh“, machte sie überrascht. „Okay.“

Abwartend schaute sie zu ihm auf. Mehrfach setzte Draco zum Sprechen an, doch immer wieder wanderte sein Blick nach unten. So wurde das nichts. „Knöpfe deine verdammte Bluse wieder zu!“

Hermine zuckte ob seiner Worte zusammen und sofort bereute Draco, dass er sie angefahren hatte. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen zog er einen Stuhl ran und ließ sich darauf sinken.

Nachdem Granger es ihm gleichgetan hatte, fing er noch einmal an: „Ich will einfach nur wissen, was los ist. Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mich meidest.“

Kurz starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, dann brach sie zu seinem Entsetzen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und gegangen. Er war nicht hier, um sich auslachen zu lassen. Hatte sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Frage zu stellen? Was gab es da zu lachen?

„Sorry, sorry!“, sagte sie eilig, während sie sich Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Ich wollte nicht auslachen, aber das war gerade einfach … ich hab sonst was erwartet, und dann war es nur das.“

„Schön, dass du lachen kannst“, knurrte Draco. „Beantwortest du jetzt meine Frage?“

Wieder breitete sich Röte auf ihren Wangen aus, doch sie grinste immer noch. „Ich bin gerade einfach nicht für Sex zu haben.“

„Nicht zu haben?“, hakte Draco verwirrt nach. Die Formulierung war so seltsam. Wenn sie gerade keine Lust auf Sex hatte, warum sagte sie das nicht einfach?

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Muss ich es wirklich ausbuchstabieren? Ich hab gerade … Frauenprobleme.“

Irgendwo in Dracos Gehirn schien sich eine Synapse falsch verkabelt zu haben. Für einen langen Moment konnte er sie nur anstarren, ehe ihre Worte wirklich bei ihm ankamen.

Dann verfiel er selbst in Gelächter.

„Das ist alles?“, fragte er schnaufend. „Warum hast du das nicht einfach gesagt?“

Mit blitzenden Augen schlug sie nach ihm. „Als ob ich das so an die große Glocke hängen will. Warum seid ihr Männer alle solche Backsteine?“

Immer noch lachend duckte Draco sich zur Seite. „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen! Mein Fehler, vergib mir!“

Sie schlug noch einmal nach ihm, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie selbst nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken konnte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und schließlich stimmte sie in sein Lachen ein. „Schön, ich vergebe dir.“

Lächelnd schaute er sie an. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie tatsächlich auch ganz normal miteinander reden konnten. Und lachen. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr wirklich gelacht. Bevor er wusste, was er da tat, beugte er sich vor und griff nach Hermines Hand. Augenblicklich hörte sie auf zu lachen.

„Ich mag vielleicht ein Mann sein“, erklärte er leise und ernst, „aber selbst ich will nicht immer nur Sex. Wenn es gerade nicht geht, ist das okay. Wir können auch…“, fing er an, doch sofort brach er ab. Was wollte er denn sagen? Konnte er das überhaupt vorschlagen?

Suchend schaute er ihr in die Augen. Hermine lachte nicht mehr, aber sie schaute ihn abwartend an. Offen. Neugierig. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ob vom Lachen oder wegen etwas anderem, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hand nicht entzogen. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr er fort: „Wir können uns auch einfach nur so treffen.“

„Einfach nur so?“, hauchte sie.

Draco schluckte. Vielleicht war das doch eine dumme Idee gewesen. Vielleicht wollte sie wirklich nur Sex und hatte ihn gemieden, weil sie ihn ansonsten nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er ließ ihre Hand los und lehnte sich zurück. „Vergiss es, war nur so eine Idee.“

Augenblicklich beugte Hermine sich wieder vor und ergriff mit ihren beiden Händen seine Hand. „Nein! Nein, das ist sogar eine sehr gute Idee. Wir können uns gerne auch nur so treffen. Also, wenn du wirklich willst. Ich hab da nichts gegen.“

Am liebsten wäre Draco aufgesprungen und hätte sie ihn eine Umarmung gezogen. Oder sie leidenschaftlich geküsst. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie Ja gesagt hatte. Sein Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals, doch er versuchte, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Cool“, war alles, was er rausbrachte.

Mehrere Herzschläge lang schauten sie sich nur gegenseitig an. Da war wieder diese Wärme in Hermines Blick, die er schon öfter im Verlauf der letzten Woche gesehen hatte. Als ob sie ihn wirklich mochte. Als ob sie wirklich gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Sie schaute ihn an, als ob sie auf irgendetwas warten würde. Vielleicht sollte er sein Glück einfach versuchen und sie zu sich auf den Schoß ziehen? Er konnte sie zu sich ziehen und seine Arme um sie schlingen und sie würde ihre Arme um ihn legen und sie könnten einfach so dasitzen, minutenlang, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Hitze breitete sich auf Dracos Wangen aus. Vielleicht war das auch zu viel des Guten. Sie hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn mochte. Er sollte sein Glück nicht provozieren.

Langsam entzog er ihr seine Hand und stand auf. Vielleicht konnten sie sich wenigstens konkret verabreden? Unentschlossen vergrub er seine Fäuste in den Hosentaschen. Sollte er einfach was vorschlagen? Sein Blick flackerte zu Hermine, die immer noch auf dem Stuhl saß und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. Wollte sie, dass er etwas vorschlug?

„Gehst du gerne spazieren?“, fragte sie plötzlich, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das ihm irgendwie das Gefühl gab, als hätte sie ihn durchschaut.

Unschlüssig zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Naja, ich hab da nichts gegen.“

„Wollen wir morgen ein bisschen am See entlang spazieren?“, schlug sie vor. „Es ist kalt, aber wenn wir uns warm anziehen, ist das bestimmt schön.“

Wenn Draco ehrlich war, gefiel ihm die Aussicht auf einen eiskalten Spaziergang wenig. Doch er würde ihr das gewiss nicht sagen. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte, dann würde er das tun. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „Gern. Vorm Abendessen, so gegen fünf?“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen sprang sie auf: „Ja, klingt gut. Ich warte einfach unten am Ufer auf dich.“

Ihr Grinsen war ansteckend. Draco konnte sich nicht helfen, er grinste sie an wie ein Idiot. Wieder spürte er das Verlangen, sie an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, doch er beherrschte sich. Sie wollte sich alleine mit ihm treffen, um wirklich Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Das war schon viel wert.

„Dann bis morgen!“, sagte Hermine fröhlich, packte ihre Tasche und ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, ballte Draco eine Faust und riss sie in die Höhe. Das war so viel besser gelaufen als geplant.


End file.
